Shattered Ground
by B L Lindley Anderson
Summary: A natural disaster creates an escape from jail for Ruka. Will he get away? How will the Jedi handle it? NOTE: This fic was written prior to the publication of Jedi Apprentice Book #7


"Shattered Ground"

by B. L. Lindley-Anderson

_How long? How ever long, it's been too long! Drat that blasted Behor! I should have known that he couldn't pull off something like what he had planned._ He shook his head. _Had I only known what he was up to! Now it's too late. The one person who probably had the resources available to get me out of this hole…but he didn't know how to use them! Small of mind he is. He doesn't have the vision. A good organizer…given a task manageable enough for him. But this…attempted rescue…this poor excuse for a rescue! That was beyond Behor's ability. I could have told him that if I had the opportunity. Now he is my consort in this…this hole!_

_Well he should be! Should I bear the brunt of responsibility for the biological weapons cache discovered on Warenga? No! True I developed them. But without resources, where would I have been? That was Behor's department…something his limited intellect could tolerate. And, I admit, he did it well. But stealing supplies, smuggling, roughing up people for what they have…that takes so little imagination. This wall could have done that!_

_The moment Behor decided to go against the Jedi, he was defeated! Before he took any action, he was undone. He stood no chance against them. _He couldn't stifle the chuckle that formed in his throat. He was still here because of Behor's failure, but the thought of that mental midget going up against the Jedi council was almost more than he could comprehend! _Behor's successes have gone to his head. Too bad, too bad. I could have used him. Now…I must engineer my own rescue, I suppose._

The large loose skinned creature covered with short emerald colored fur turned from the window. The view was on the desolate waste…which mirrored the desolation in him. Locked away for almost a year now, thanks to that accursed Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn. The one hope of escape foiled by his apprentice. Ruka seemed to flow as he moved. His body was a gelatinous mass that appeared to move freely inside his furry skin as he walked. His gait seemed more like a glide across the surface. He flowed to a chair and flopped into it.

_Yes, I must engineer my own escape from this prison. But how? How? The only structure on this forsaken moon is this place. If I can defeat the security system, where will I go? I don't know the environment or the terrain. I have no idea if there are any natural resources to survive on. From the little I can see out the window, it looks like a wasteland…with mighty Coruscant hanging there in the sky! Oh, yes! My tormentors…my so-called judges right there where I can always look up and be reminded of them and their contribution to my stay here. I will be avenged! I will be!_

vvvvv

"Have the technicians finished their study of Behor's collar?" Obi-Wan Kenobi asked his master.

"I think they understand the operation of it, but they continue to study it. They have learned much of the technology of Behor's race from it," Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn replied.

"So there is a way to defeat it?"

A sad smile tugged at the edges of Qui-Gon's mouth. "A way already existed to defeat it, Padawan. Unfortunately, I didn't have use of my hands to remove it."

"That's all you needed to do?" Obi-Wan replied unbelievingly.

"With the design Behor was using, yes, that's all I needed…to just unfasten it."

"That makes it even more insidious."

"He didn't need to be more insidious. The collar was that by itself. Now, however, the collar maker and the virus builder are safely locked away. I thought it when I was Behor's captive…and I repeat it now…brilliant, dangerously brilliant."

"Who next?" Obi-Wan mused.

"Hmm?" Qui-Gon didn't quite understand the reference.

"Who is the next target?"

The two Jedi had been walking down a corridor of the Jedi temple. The master stopped at a window to look out at the traffic rushing through the late afternoon skies of Coruscant. "Obi-Wan, evil always seeks to destroy the good, the innocent and the weak."

"Jedi are hardly weak, Master."

"True, but what has been the aim of Ruka and Behor? To make the Jedi weak. To find a way to take away the source of our strength. Only then can they defeat us."

"So you think that the next attack will again be against the Jedi?"

"I can not say, my apprentice. Evil seeks to destroy the Jedi because we are the ones who see to the keeping of the laws. Without strength to enforce these rules, the laws become useless. Jedi will always be a target for those who seek to circumvent the regulations." Qui-Gon put his hand on the padawan's shoulder, "Just when you thought you were finished for the day, you got another lesson," he smiled.

"One worth getting," Obi-Wan observed.

vvvvv

A loud rumble roused Ruka from his sound sleep. Initially indignant at being bothered, he immediately became more aware of what was going on. Not only was the bed shaking, so was the floor, and the walls. He pushed himself from the bed, his feet almost coming out from under him as they touched the rocking floor. Ruka had noticed faint tremors before and thought nothing of them. All planets…and moons, with a fluid center were subject to such as the crustal plates floated and moved on this flowing heart.

In his stay here, the tremors had been minor and just an interesting distraction. However, this was the strongest movement he had experienced. And there was no place for him to take cover from it. He was too large to fit under the bed. Ruka was thrown to the ground. He just stayed there; covering his head with his large green arms and waiting…for it was all he could do. A prisoner to the capriciousness of the small moon.

A thundering boom sounded severely vibrating Ruka's ear membrane. He pressed his hands to his ears to block it…and then the noise was gone. But shards of debris were falling from the ceiling. He didn't dare move…he was afraid of being crushed by it. Then the shaking stopped. Over as quickly as it had started.

The large shapeless creature slowly pulled himself to his knees and tried to examine himself for injuries. There didn't seem to be anything severe. He ached and was scrapped and cut…but he was not incapacitated. As he slowly got to his feet, he noticed it was significantly lighter in his cell. Turning to investigate, Ruka was shocked to see a large hole in the outer wall of his cell. Immediately he rushed to it…and stopped. He was on the fifth floor of the detention facility. How to get down?

There was utter chaos in the prison yard. Guards were chasing inmates who had escaped their damaged cubicles and were trying to get past the outer wall. _Perfect! A cover for me. I must be careful._ Ruka quickly observed the action and the building then made his decision. He gingerly stepped out onto the ledge and began easing along…away from where the major disturbance seemed to be taking place.

It was a treacherous walk. The building was damaged in several places from the planet quake and the ledge was missing sections. But nothing was going to stop Ruka. He had a chance to get out of here…and he was not about to just lie down and give up. His persistence paid off soon. He found an emergency escape ladder down the outside of the structure and was soon on the ground level.

The anarchy that he had observed from on high was nowhere near being under control. Escaped inmates were freeing their fellows…not because of any desire to help them, but they knew how much confusion it would add for the guards with even more prisoners on the loose.

And Ruka in his evil genius knew exactly what to do next. He had often observed the routines of the guards and keepers of this facility. He justified it by saying that if he ever had the chance, knowing their habits would give him an advantage in outsmarting them.

_Fools!_ Ruka watched the fleeing prisoners, all making for the outer wall, attempting to scale it to freedom. _Then where will you go? You'll be in another prison. One made worse because you have no food or shelter. _He wondered idly for only a second if Behor was in the flood rushing the wall. _Probably. That seems like his way of operating. Follow the crowd instead of thinking for himself._

Ruka was slipping from shadow to shadow when he could. Even when he had no hiding place, the guards were so busy that if he timed it right, he could elude their gaze as they rushed past after a fleeing inmate. The jade creature was heading toward the landing area. He wasn't foolish. He realized how small his chances were of being able to steal a ship…but he had to try. It was the only thing that made sense…leave the planet, not flee to the wasteland.

The building here was damaged too. That sent a thrill of fear through Ruka_. What if all the transports have been destroyed?_ He edged forward, watchful of any movement behind him in the darkened yard. The ship nearest the shattered wall had been demolished by the partially collapsed ceiling. The other three seemed mostly intact, just banged up from falling debris. He peered in through a crack. _No guards? It can't be. Maybe they went to chase down the fleeing fools. But certainly they haven't left this place totally unsecured?_

Ruka slowly crept through the hole the quake had made in the wall. And he had his answer. The control room of the bay had totally fallen in…next to the destroyed wall he had just entered. The guards were crushed to death. With a quick look around, the green blob shaped creature hurriedly flowed to a small transport and up the ramp.

The transports were short-range ships. There was no need for anything more. All contact with the outside world was with Coruscant. Supplies from Coruscant, new inmates from Coruscant, new personnel from Coruscant. These ships were kept here mainly in case of an emergency. That's why the number was small. And in the case of an inmate escaping, the range limitation would limit his ability to get far.

Ruka was aware of all this. One way or another he had collected information from his first day here that he thought would be helpful if he ever got a chance to escape. He really had not expected it to happen, but he believed in planning for everything. That's what made his "inventions" so accurate…and so sinister.

The green furball had no idea at this point where he was going. He just had it in mind to get away while he could. This chance would never come again and he had to go now and think later. Settling into the pilot's chair he began studying the ignition system of the ship. Of course, being at a prison facility, there were locks on the instrument panels. This frustrated the Klastarian only for a short time. After a good look around to see if any guards were coming to check on the ships yet, Ruka slipped to the crumbled control room and managed to dig through enough of the rubble to lift the keycard of one of the guards.

He had almost made it back to the transport when he heard a voice, "Hey, you! Stop!"

He didn't though but kept moving…the ramp was just a couple of meters away. Blaster fire erupted close to him but still he didn't stop or look. If he was going to die, so be it. But he was going to die while trying to get out…not meekly giving in. Another shot hit just beside his head as he started up the ramp. The first thing he did was hit the button to close the ramp.

He could hear the empty thumping sound on the skin of the ship as the guards yelled and banged. Inserting the card into the reader produced a green light and Ruka began the ignition sequence.

The banging had stopped. But the Klastarian knew they had not given up…they were probably going to try to shoot him down with the blaster cannons when he flew out. Time was of the essence. He didn't know how long it would take them to get to the turrets. With any luck, fallen debris would slow them down.

The small transport lifted effortlessly and Ruka was glad now that it was a small ship. It easily fit through the hole in the outer wall that the quake had left. Once clear of the rubble, he hit full throttle and pointed the nose straight up. Ruka fought for breath against the g-forces that pushed against his chest, but he wouldn't let off the throttle. Ruka decided it would be better to black out and die in the crash than go back to that jail cell. And so far luck had been with him. He could only now hear the blaster cannons firing away at him. He had a big lead on them…and a small maneuverable ship. Allowing his climb to become shallower so he could reach the controls easier, Ruka rolled, swerved and dodged the blaster shots. He might actually get out of this alive!

In another minute the sounds of the cannons had died away and Ruka was out of immediate danger. But not home free…where now? The Klastarian knew there was only one place he could go…only one place that was in range of this small ship…Coruscant.

_Drat! That planet has so much traffic flow that it is running over in sensing equipment. I'll be detected easily. Then what? How will I be able to land without getting caught? I have no choice however; there is no other place I can go._ Resigned to that fate, Ruka headed toward the large city-planet and began to think.

Just as he had anticipated, as the emerald creature neared Coruscant, he received a radio transmission.

"Unknown Orion class ship, please identify."

He began to consider, but not hurriedly. Ruka never made decisions in a hurry. Impressed with his intellect, he was certain of his ability to come to a solution at the right time. And just as he expected, the answer came to him.

First he began flying an erratic course then he keyed the comm link and began to yell into it, "Emergency, emergency!" Then he released the mike key momentarily…to add the impression that the signal was breaking up. "…quake on the prison moon." Release. "…and severe building damage, communications down." "…how many have escaped or are hurt." "…ship is damaged." "…come for help."

"We are sending escorts to help, stand by."

"Not receiving you…say again."

Ruka sat back quite satisfied with himself. His changeable flight path and seemingly interrupted reply should make it seem that he was piloting a damaged craft. And his supposed inability to receive would give him a reason to not comply with their instructions…you can't obey what you can't hear! Also Ruka hoped the announcement of a quake and loose prisoners would be enough of a distraction to draw some attention away from him. Nevertheless…he had to do something before those escorts arrived! He knew he couldn't just land at one of the spaceports and walk off the ship. He would have to land elsewhere…but where? In the middle of all those skyscraping buildings…where?

In order to add to illusion that he was flying a ship out of control…and to hopefully lose enough altitude before the escort ships arrived, Ruka pushed the throttle to one hundred percent and went into a steep dive. Again the g-forces pressed his loose form against the chair. But it was too late; he could see them approaching.

"Orion ship, cut your power! Cut your power!"

Ruka neither acknowledged that he heard them, nor did he cut power.

"Control, he's making a powered dive into the district. We have no contact with him. We don't even know if he's conscious…or alive. We're going to have to destroy the ship."

The second ship cut in, "But it will crash into a building."

"Control here, quit quibbling. At least it won't be a powered crash. It's the only way to reduce casualties. Since you have no acknowledgement from the ship, you are authorized to fire on it."

"Fire!"

The shot hit very close to Ruka's small transport. _Thank goodness it's such a small ship. If I can get lost in that jumble of buildings before they get any closer…._

Just as Ruka passed the spire of a building and executed a tight turn around it, blaster fire hit the spire and it showered debris into the night sky. Ruka kept losing altitude, snaking his way between the towering buildings. He had the advantage with the little craft…and he knew it. He changed direction often and in no pattern. He could tell from the chatter on the comm system that they were getting suspicious of him. But soon he could no longer hear or see the ships. However, he was certain that the terrified residents of this area could see him—out their windows. He was going to have to get out of here. He would be found soon.

He climbed just enough to be above the highest structure in this area. He was traveling as slow as he could, looking for a place to set down. There…there was a building with a large flat roof. He approached, circled, looking for any pursuing ships. The Klastarian set the ship down abruptly rather than gently and quickly got off. He hadn't much time, he was sure of it. He knew a full-scale search was being launched for the prison ship. If he could just get away from this area…fast.

vvvvv

As Master Qui-Gon was finishing up his preparations for the coming day, his comm link beeped. Surprised to be getting a call this early, he decided it must be Obi-Wan.

"Qui-Gon?"

"Yes, who is this," he had been expecting his apprentice and was taken off guard.

"It's Sho-el, Yoda's assistant. He requests your presence before the Jedi council immediately."

"At once," the Jedi replied as he reached out to the Force. He felt the disturbance at once and hurried out the door.

Minutes later, Master Qui-Gon and his padawan learner stood in the center of the Jedi council assembly room at the apex of the temple building. They both could feel the tension in the air.

"Grave news we have," Yoda began.

"Yes, my Master."

"A quake there was on the prison moon last night. Much destruction to the facility there was."

"Were there many injuries?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Not many serious ones, thankfully," Mace Windu put in. "Some inmates escaped from the jail."

"But they won't be able to get far in that desolate environment. There's nowhere else for them to go," Qui-Gon responded.

"True this is, Qui-Gon, but not why we called you here." Yoda studied the tall broad-shouldered Jedi who had been his padawan. Much had Qui-Gon suffered at the hands of Ruka…and Yoda knew this news would not be easy for him to hear—especially since his life had been so recently put on the line to keep Ruka in prison. "A transport one inmate was able to get."

"A transport? You mean he was able to get off the moon?" Qui-Gon hesitated for the briefest moment while he processed the information. "He couldn't go far in one of those ships. Did he come here to Coruscant?"

"Yes, he did," Mace Windu replied as he too studied the Jedi master's face.

Qui-Gon could sense there was something more to this than just the escape of an inmate. There was an important piece of the puzzle they had yet to give him. "There's more, isn't there? Who escaped?"

A long silent minute passed. Finally Yoda sighed deeply and exhaled a single word, "Ruka."

Qui-Gon wasn't sure he heard correctly. He _couldn't_ have heard correctly. "Ruka?" he repeated.

A wash of emotions fell over him. Anger, fear, indignation, denial. At once he put them to rest with a touch to the Force. Peace calmed him. Yoda could sense the calm and was pleased. _Indeed he has grown much through his trials._

"We don't know where he is," Mace Windu said. "When the control tower contacted his transport he put on a great show of pretending to be a guard flying a damaged transport to Coruscant to report the quake and damage. He was able to maneuver the small ship well among the buildings. The escort ships that had been sent to intercept him weren't able to stay with him. However, the ship was found early this morning, abandoned. We have already sent out Jedi in search of him. However, we thought that you should be aware of what was going on."

"Surely you don't think he would try to get at Master Qui-Gon here on Coruscant," Obi-Wan responded.

"That wouldn't be wise…but Ruka is unpredictable. And he has tried to avenge himself on Qui-Gon before. We thought it would be prudent to let you know he is here."

"Thank you, Master Windu. I request permission to join this search for Ruka."

"A good idea that is not, Qui-Gon. Best it would be if you were not involved."

"I don't see the problem, Master Yoda."

"Know I how much you have learned from your encounters with Ruka. But still time away from this you need. Long to heal are some scars. Stand down you will."

Mace Windu admitted, "We don't know what Ruka's plans are. But we do know how ingenious he is. It is unlikely he will do anything here on Coruscant." Master Windu paused searching for the diplomatic way to put it. "However, it would better to avoid an encounter between you and Ruka."

"My masters, I believe I understand your concern. However, I can assure you that…"

"That will do, Master Qui-Gon. Our decision is not changed. You will stand down."

The Jedi considered a reply for a second…but only for a second. He knew it would be wasted on them. Giving a curt bow, he exited without another word, his padawan at his heels.

Qui-Gon's steps were measured and purposeful. Obi-Wan knew that meant he had already formed his plans. "Where are we going, Master?"

"To search for Ruka, of course."

Obi-Wan stepped dead in his tracks. He knew that his master probably would get involved in one way or another, still he had not expected his defiance to be so quick or determined. "Master, do not defy the council…not again."

Qui-Gon abruptly stopped and whirled around to face his apprentice, a grim smile on his face. "Wasn't it you who so recently told me that sometimes you have to go against the rules to do what is right?" The Jedi master strode away leaving a speechless padawan.

vvvvv

"If you are looking for Ruka, why are we going to the prison moon, Master?"

"I'm sure the Jedi who are searching for Ruka on Coruscant are quite capable of finding him…if he is still there."

"You don't think he is."

"Ruka is wise. He knows he is being searched for. If he hasn't left the planet yet, he will soon. It might serve us to find out where he may be heading to."

The transport set down inside the damaged wall and the two Jedi surveyed the devastation through the window of the ship.

"Must have been quite a tremor," Obi-Wan observed.

"Still it could have been much worse. Frankly, I'm surprised there weren't more injuries from this."

The pair could see a man approaching their ship with an armed escort. _This must be the warden_ Qui-Gon decided. As they descended the ramp, the warden greeted them with cautiousness.

"I'm Warden Quardul," he said stiffly without offering his hand.

"Warden, I'm Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi." He noticed the blasters pointed at them.

"I'm sorry to distrust you, but under the circumstances, I think you can understand. I must ask you to surrender any weapons you have."

Without question, the Jedi master handed over his light saber. With a little hesitation, Obi-Wan followed suit. The quick compliance seemed to set the man at ease somewhat. "Thank you. You are the two Jedi I was informed of?"

"Yes Warden. We wanted to question one of the inmates about Ruka."

"You're welcome to, if he's still here. We haven't rounded up all the escapees yet. It probably won't be long though. After a night on the wasteland, a lot of them were ready to surrender when the backups from Coruscant went after them."

"Have you had a tremor like that before?"

"Not that big. They have all been small ones since I've been warden here. I know nothing of the history before that. We were able to contain most of the inmates. Actually the number of cells that were damaged enough to allow the prisoner to escape was small. There's a lot of structural damage in general but most of the walls didn't crumble enough to allow a lot of escapes."

That puzzled the Jedi. Based on what he had heard, there were so many inmates loose that several security police had to be brought from Coruscant to help. "But how did so many get loose then?"

"The escapees were letting other inmates out to add to the confusion. We've had to double up on inmates in some cells to accommodate those whose cubicles were destroyed. Which inmate did you want to question?"

"Behor."

"Yes, he is still here. If you will follow me."

A guard opened the door to the grey lanky creature's cell and then stepped back for the two Jedi to enter. At first Behor did not move to look at who entered his room. Qui-Gon said nothing but just watched the being who had caused him so much torment. Rather than anger though, he actually felt sorry for him. Obviously Behor was wise to be able to build such a device as that collar. It was a shame that such intelligence was wasted on the side of crime instead of for good.

The silence got to Behor and he slowly looked up…and suddenly shoved his chair backward from the table he had been reading at. "What are you doing here?" he spat out. "I have no business with you. Get out!"

The Jedi was almost amused at the outburst. "I didn't realize that inmates had such control over who questioned them and who didn't. I _do_ have business with you, Behor." Qui-Gon sat casually on Behor's bunk, making himself comfortable…establishing the fact that he was going to be here for awhile. "You can either answer the questions for me here and now. Or we can do it the hard way."

"Your threats don't frighten me. I'm not afraid of your torture. I specialize in it, or have you so quickly forgotten, Jedi?"

A memory of pain flashed into the master's mind, accompanied for a second by a flicker of anger that Qui-Gon quickly brought to heel. He would not give in so easily to that…especially under Behor's taunting. In a calm voice he answered, "I'm not going to torture you. There are simple, effective, and totally harmless ways to get the truth from you."

The grey being slowly crossed his long thin legs, folded his lanky arms across his chest and locked eyes with the Jedi. "No, there is no simple way to get the truth from me. You'll have to torture me." He suspected the Jedi were not nefarious enough to do such. He knew that Ruka thought their compassion made them too soft…and ineffective. Behor was counting on that…hoping for it. His bravado was all show and he knew it.

Qui-Gon leisurely stood, drawing himself up to his full six feet, four inches of height and crossed the cell toward Behor, not breaking eye contact with him. His manner was calm and measured…which the grey creature took as a menacing attitude. Behor's resolve began to crumble as he remembered the torment he had inflicted on the Jedi master. Certainly Qui-Gon would want revenge. In spite of his brave words, Behor didn't trust him to do less to him than he had done to the Jedi.

He began pushing his chair backward at the master's approach. Soon he could go no farther and pressed helplessly against the wall. Still Qui-Gon came, totally cool and in control of himself—an intimidating figure to the frail looking grey stick who was now cowering in his chair.

Qui-Gon could sense the building fear in Behor. How easily he was intimidated. The Jedi had nothing in mind but to seat himself at the table near the creature. However, he did nothing to dispel the dread that was building. He knew how powerful an ally that could be to him. _Let Behor think what he will. Perhaps it will make him reconsider his position._

Obi-Wan was surprised at the ominous posture his master had assumed. So cool and detached…very threatening. _I was wrong. He does bear bitterness against Behor. I've never seen him like this before._ Then Obi-Wan reached out to Qui-Gon through their link in the Force. He could sense calm in the Jedi, not anger. He was confused…but somewhat relieved that he had not touched the well of ire that he had expected judging from Qui-Gon's behavior. _This bears watching. I'm glad I'm present._

The tall Jedi was very close to the tremulous grey creature now and looked down upon him. He could see…could read…the escalating fear. He could perceive the picture in Behor's mind…the worry that his own collar would now be used on him. Qui-Gon did nothing…absolutely nothing…but stare down. And Behor's anxious thoughts were weighing heavily on him.

"OK, OK!" He buried his head in his hands. "What do you want to know? I'll tell you everything. What do you want to know?" _I may as well cooperate…or at least make it seem that I am cooperating. As long as I talk, he won't do anything to me. And how will he know if I tell truth or lie? Besides…maybe I can cause Ruka some injury._

"See, I told you. There are simple ways of doing this," the Jedi replied in a quiet voice.

Now seated back at the table, but not entirely comfortable, the grey scaly creature was talking easily but saying little that was helpful. It was clear that he bore a lot of resentment toward Ruka. "That arrogant ass is the reason I'm here. If he had done the job I paid him to do in the first place, instead of going off on his own schemes, he probably wouldn't be in jail. I set him up in a lab with workers, supplies—everything. All he had to do was research for me." _But what kind of research? The Jedi council already knows that the reason I took this Jedi was to force Ruka's freedom so he could continue the weapons research for me. Damn that Ruka! If he had been doing what he was paid to do, neither of us would be in this! Maybe I can avenge myself on Ruka. Should I tell the Jedi something of value? Damn them! I wouldn't be here now if not for them._

"You were saying," Qui-Gon prompted, sensing that the hesitation was giving Behor too much opportunity to think of ways to distort his story.

_Idiot Jedi. You think I'm going to help you? Why should I?_ Behor decided to try the Jedi's patience a little, just babble, give no information. "I admit, with his genius, it was easy for Ruka to produce. He knows much of the biology of many different creatures and races. Unfortunately, he chose to pervert his talents by turning to weapons research."

Qui-Gon tolerantly replied, "We already know that you hired him to do the weapons research. Your game is buying you nothing."

"What exactly do you want out of me?" Behor asked with great suspicion.

"We want to know about Ruka's contacts."

"I know nothing of Ruka's contacts."

"But you hired him and set him up in a lab with workers you said."

_Damn! I've got to be more careful of what I say. How do I cover that?_ "My men ran the nuts and bolts operation. They are the ones who set this up and did the hiring. I was strictly the money man." _Yeah! That's it. I wasn't directly involved. I know nothing. That muddies the water for them._

"What do you know about these other Klastarians that were working with Ruka."

"Nothing. I told you, I stayed out of the picture." _Let's make the picture even more vague. _"He was very secretive about most things…even things he was doing for me," Behor replied in a huff. "I should never have trusted him."

Obi-Wan was genuinely interested, but he also couldn't resist the urge to stir the pot a little, "If you distrusted him so, why did you try to get him released?"

Behor's face became a mask of hatred as he glared at the apprentice. "I don't know why I ever tried to in the first place. I should have known that anything to do with Ruka causes trouble." _Why should I be trying to protect Ruka anyway? This is all his fault! I should tell them everything. Ruka's free and I'm still stuck in this place. But I don't want to help that Jedi either. Damn! There's no way to not help either of them…or to help myself. Who do I want to hurt more…Ruka or the Jedi? _He sighed deeply. "If I could have done the research myself, I wouldn't have wasted a minute on Ruka's hide."

"That's interesting," Qui-Gon mused. "You were able to construct a collar that both blocked use of the Force and acted as a neural stimulator…but you couldn't reproduce Ruka's work."

Behor was instantly defensive. "It's a different area of knowledge all together! I know what I'm doing, but I can't know everything."

"Of course. I was just observing that there are limitations on your abilities," Qui-Gon rejoined.

"Get out of here," Behor spat. "I may be a prisoner, but I don't have to be abused this way."

"I have done nothing to abuse you. I expressed an opinion. Now we were talking about Ruka's contacts."

Behor stood and walked to the window, considering whether he wanted to continue cooperating with this Jedi or not. It didn't matter. Cooperate or not he would neither gain nor lose anything by it. But…but he could still bring trouble to Ruka by it! His head spun with the decision. Ruka or the Jedi? _Damn them both! Who can I hurt the most?_

"I insulated myself from Ruka. He insulated himself from me. We didn't trust each other. All I wanted from him was his work…nothing else. Ruka is very arrogant. He thinks he needs no one…except to take the fall for him. He surrounds himself with flunkies, never anyone smart enough to show him up. Haven't you noticed that? Where are all his henchmen today? Put away. I understand one of them even testified against him at his trial. I know Ruka escaped after the quake. This place is buzzing with the news…that someone was actually able to get away. If you think I can help you…I can't. You need to look elsewhere. I know he had an encounter with you before I met up with him…he told me about the virus. That's why I retained his services. Who paid him for that? Or…" Behor became thoughtful, "what about when he was on Malastare? I know Methone went to jail, but who else on Malastare was Ruka in touch with?" Behor shrugged. "That's all I know about anyone he may have been in contact with." He had told him little…just reminded the Jedi of what he already knew. No help had he provided…but no harm to Ruka either. The creature was still confused and angry. He didn't even have the satisfaction of having done anything to help himself.

He looked at the lanky muscular Jedi master who stared back with a face that Behor was unable to read. He still mistook Qui-Gon's calm for coldness. "Really, that's all I know. I don't know anything more. I have no loyalty to Ruka. Why would I want to help him? He betrayed me and I'm in jail for trying to help him. I can't tell you anymore."

Qui-Gon could sense the fear and frustration in the lanky grey Behor and decided that he really had found out all he could from him. _Time to give him a break, I suppose._ "That will be all."

Instead of the relief that he imagined Behor would feel, the stick creature was instantly suspicious. "Just for now?" he added.

"No, we are finished." The Jedi master rose from his chair and headed for the door.

"That's it? That's all?" he cried incredulously.

Qui-Gon turned to look back before he exited. "Yes, that's all. I told you, we don't use torture."

Behor slumped into his chair in wonder and relief.

In the corridor Obi-Wan asked in doubt, "Do you really believe him?"

"There was too much conflict in his mind. I'm don't think Behor is even sure of what he told us. His conflicting emotions make him careless in what he says and then he lies to cover it up. He says a lot of things that have no bearing on the topic."

"So we learned nothing of value."

"We learned Behor is divided on who he hates the most. We learned he has a lot of resentment toward Ruka. He would like to see Ruka back behind bars…because he is still in prison and Ruka is free. I think that will eventually drive Behor to help us…given enough time for him to think it over."

That covered, the apprentice broached what he knew would be a precarious question…but he felt he needed to ask it nevertheless. "Master?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan."

"Do you want revenge on Behor?"

The question took the Jedi completely by surprise, "Why, no, of course not."

"Then what was that about in there? You almost scared him to death. He thought you were going to torture him."

Was that a hint of a smile playing at his master's lips? "Yes, he did, didn't he? I thought that might encourage him to cooperate."

"You were only doing that to intimidate him?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied simply.

"I've never seen you act quite that way before, Master. Are you all right?"

"Yes, of course," he replied puzzled. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem out of sorts. I just wanted to make sure," the apprentice lied.

vvvvv

As the Jedi were landing on the prison moon, back on Coruscant a new looking but very dented vehicle stopped at a broken down dive in one of the darkest parts of the planet. Even the central planet in the galaxy, the home of the Galactic Republic government had its bad side of town-the broken down, older parts that had been abandoned as newer areas had begun to be constructed. As the more affluent fled to the newer, cleaner sections during the city-planet's growth spurt, the older sections became home to the poor, the homeless, the addicts and the criminals.

It was this element that attracted the occupants of the vehicle. Four pubescent males clamored out amid shouts, shoving, raucous laughter, and wolf whistles at anything in a skirt…or form fitting clothes. They rushed into the dive as if the liquid within was water and they hadn't had a drink in days.

The bartender knew them well…they were regulars. He never asked them for ID before he served them, even though he knew they were underage. On a planet with this population, and assortment of VIPs due to the Senate proceedings, one of the lowest priorities was enforcing the legal drinking age…especially in these darker areas of the planet. They had almost been given over to the gangs and hoodlums who ran them.

Besides that, one of those young men in particular was a good tipper. He could afford to be. His father was in a position of wealth and power on the planet. Unfortunately, his position had made him oblivious to the break down of his family. That's exactly why Tylo Lyg'tren behaved the way he did. His rebellion was squarely directed at embarrassing his father, Elan Lyg'tren, Senator from the planet of Aneidia. The races he had engaged in that dented the new ship his father had bought for him, frequenting this sector of the planet, throwing his father's money away…were all directed at undermining the position that his father obviously placed above the welfare of his family.

"Hey guys, the usual?"

"Yeah, Yarl," Tylo yelled back. "And keep 'em coming." He waved a stack of credits at the bartender. "Where's the entertainment?"

"I don't provide that. Costs me too much, while they rip me off. Gotta provide your own!"

The quartet just laughed in reply as they renewed the conversation they'd been engaged in on the ride over.

A large shapeless green creature entered the pub and seemed to flow across the floor as he approached the bar. Immediately his attention was drawn to the four loudmouths at the table. _Ah! My timing has proved to be impeccable. I knew I would run into them eventually…but luck was on my side this time…as it should be. How to approach them?_

"Whaddya have, pal?"

_I suppose I must deal with the proprietor. Details! _"I don't wish any intoxicants…dulls my sharp senses. I'm more interested in information."

"Yeah? It sounds to me like you already have a lot of that. Sorry, no drinks, no taking up space for paying customers. Get out."

"You amuse me. If I may have a moment…"

"You may not," the bartender replied with biting sarcasm. "Now, I said get out!" He produced a blaster from under the bar.

"Really! There's no call for that. If you prefer, I shall leave." _Idiot. I should have expected as much out of scum._

"Wait," Tylo spoke up. The action had caught his attention…and there was something familiar about this large furry green creature. "I'll stake him. C'mon, have a drink with us."

"Ok," Yarl gave in. "As long as there's money flowing, he can stay."

_Well, the youth does indeed have a taste for trouble, just as Methone had told me. I knew that corrupting a Senator would reap large benefits. Now I can use his constant bragging and gossiping about the 'inside' crowd on Coruscant to my advantage. I'm so very delighted that his loquaciousness was complete. I'll never complain about listening to anyone gossip again!_ The Klastarian took a seat at the table. "I appreciate your generosity. However, I do not prefer to drink anything."

"Whatever you say," Tylo replied. "But for Yarl's sake, let's just keep a glass here in front of you…don't worry. We'll empty it for you," he chuckled. _Can't hold your liquor, eh. All the more reason to put a glass in front of you. We'll get it down you._ Then more seriously, "Who are you?" _I know but I want to see how you handle yourself._

"Ah, that is a good question. I am unable to answer it, however." _Let's test you. Just how wise are you? How far are you prepared to go in your rebellion?_

"Why?" one of the other teens replied. "Did you forget who you are?" Laughter erupted from the table. But not from Ruka. He was not in the mood for games.

_OK smart ass. You wanna play games and act like you're so intellectual. I'm not as dumb as you're thinking I am._ Tylo relaxed against his chair, cocked his head back and looked down his nose at the green creature. "You can't tell us who you are and you want information," Tylo observed. "Sounds to me like you're in trouble." _Now I've got you figured out, Greenie. Whatcha gonna do about it?_

"Hmm…an interesting conclusion," the Klastarian observed. "But one quickly arrived at and with such little information."_ Actually I am surprised that he came to such a conclusion so quickly. He is smart…but how smart? How much is real…and how much is he trying to impress these other pathetic delinquents? I must find out before I proceed with my plan._

_You still think I'm stupid, you green slime ball. OK, I'm up for a game of wits. Besides, I know who you are and I can turn you in at any second. That would show you and Daddy dear both now, wouldn't it?_ "And you're trying to distract me with crap like that. Yeah," he looked around at his friends. "He's in trouble."

Ruka chuckled in his hummy voice. "You are a clever young man. I have need of clever young men." _Build him up, Ruka. Make him feel important. I have need of what you have access to, small boy, not your pitiful brain. You could never hope to match me, little one. Come on, play into my hands. Come on, I know you want to look big in front of your friends. I know you want to look big in front of your daddy._

"Well…I may be too clever to get mixed up with you." _I'll use you for what I want. You're on the run and I know who you are. You'll do what I want…or I'll just make a call. You think you can walk around Coruscant without getting caught? You are stupid. You'll be under my thumb. All I have to do is hold your precarious position over your head. He he! I know what you're capable of. I'll show my father…I'll be more powerful than he could ever hope to be. A dangerous, brilliant criminal as my hostage. He'll make weapons for me. Then I'll have Coruscant and the Senate groveling at my feet…and then I can destroy this worthless fat blob. I'll be the one in control. I'm too clever NOT to get mixed up with you. You're just too stupid to know what it's going to cost you!_ The brash teen studied the green face with the gleaming golden eyes. "I know you're in trouble because I've heard my father talk about helping sending you to jail…and I also heard about you on the news this morning. You're the one who escaped from the prison moon." The other teens gasped in amazement.

This piqued Ruka's interest. _OK, Ruka. Time to play dumb. He doesn't know that Methone spilled his guts to me about the rebellious Senators' kids—and that I already know all about him. Pull him in. You have to give him enough rope. Play dumb now, your brilliance will blind him later…when it's too late for him to escape being blinded…or burned._ He fought back the smile that was trying to form at his thick green lips. "First, it might be better if we kept that little nugget of information a bit quieter." _Your big mouth shows how stupid you really are. You just want to impress people. Oh, you don't know how far you are going to fall because of your vanity._ "Your father helped send me to jail, truly? Who might your father be?"

"Well, he might be Supreme Chancellor Valorum… but he ain't." The other teens burst into laughter. "Or…he might be Elan Lyg'tren, Senator from Aneidia—and he is."

Ruka didn't react. _Play him. Let him do all the talking. This cunning young man knows he is cunning…or at least he thinks he is. Let him continue to think so. The more overconfident he becomes, the deeper he falls into my trap._

"He doesn't believe you, Tylo," the boy to his right said.

"Well, I really don't give a damn if he does or not—but just to serve him a little humble pie, shall I prove it?" Tylo removed an identification/license card and passed it to the green blob. _OK, Greenie. Chew on that. That should put some fear…and respect, in you. You're an escaped criminal and you're dealing with a senator's kid! Whatcha gonna do now? I'm gonna be able to use you so easily. You're my ticket outta here. _

The card was a single form for all types of ID and licensing on the planet. There was a holo image of the sneering teen complete with name, Tylo Lyg'tren. License to operate speeders and transports on Coruscant. Library card, bank teller card, a microchip with medical data…and Ruka noted with interest…authorization to enter the protected quarters for diplomats and their families.

_I was confident…but thank you for confirming for me who you are and what you have access to. You are a cocky little thing…telling all to a complete stranger. You fool. How can you possibly believe you are so smart? You will fall so easily when the time comes. You will be a whimpering child begging me not to hurt you. _"So it is true," Ruka replied calmly. "I'm quite surprised then to see such an esteemed personage in this…dump," Ruka waved his hand at the dive.

"My father is the esteemed personage," Tylo spat out. "He worked for it—and he can have it. This is where I belong…where he has shown me I belong…in the armpit of his world…the armpit of this world." Tylo's friends applauded him and he stood and took several deep bows.

_What arrogant little boys. You think this is a game. Maybe it has been until now. Are you willing to go a step further? You're playing on the edge of legality…doing just enough to irritate Daddy. Are you willing to up the stakes? Are you pretend radicals…or are you hard enough to play the real game? Young fools. _"What about you gentlemen? You seem to appreciate your friend's position. Are you esteemed personages too?" he mocked Tylo's usage of grammar.

Tylo went round the table, his voice dripping sarcasm. "This is Gatho, son of the revered senator from Iridium. Next, Yaruth, spawn of the noble representative of Procollur. Chalot, progeny of the most honorable envoy from Atlantrium. Yes, we all found ourselves in the same trash bin…tossed there by our self-seeking fathers. Ignored by our socialite mothers. We have banded together to form the Senate's Sons of Rebellion." His friends whistled and applauded wildly.

Ruka was amused…and very interested. _How much will they do to spur each other on? How much will they do to try to get back at their parents? Keep it up. Careful, let him do the talking. _"What do Senate's Sons of Rebellion do?" he smiled.

"We go to our school classes—graduating this year, you know! Then we go home and do our homework and chores. At night we dress up and attend affairs of state with our adoring parents, staying close and beaming our pride at them. After that…" Tylo dissolved into a raucous laugh…no longer able to keep a straight face.

So Gatho joined in, "Now, do you want to know what we really do? We wipe out the computer records at school. We've destroyed them so many times…they don't know what our grades are really supposed to be. Then we make the rounds of the pubs, the arcades, the whorehouses…and tumble into bed drunk and insensible." This drew another round of applause.

_Just as I thought. Mere juvenile delinquents. Well, children, you are playing with the big boys now. Even in your imagined rebellion you have been sheltered. Senator Daddy always bailed you out and smoothed things over. You don't know what the real world is like. You have no concept of how hard it is. I almost feel sorry for you little fools…almost. I wouldn't be where I am today if I were compassionate. Hold back, hold back. You still have to build them up some more…just a little more. They have to take the bait before you pull the line._

"So Mr. Ruka," Tylo began. "Oh, yes, I know your name quite well. You're either bold as brass or stupid…your picture is all over the news." _Most likely stupid. _"How long before you think somebody's gonna to recognize you? We might even turn you in for that kind of reward. What are you gonna to do about that?" _Let's see what you're made of blob ass. Let's see you start crawling._

Ruka was totally unruffled by the threats. He knew he was smarter than this clever young man…and much more experienced than his years or maturity could ever hope for. "Well, I'm sure you don't really need the money…with your wealthy fathers. So what is your motivation?"

"Fun," Yaruth practically spat in the Klastarian's face. He would remember him in the future Ruka told himself.

"There is something you can do that would be more fun…and," Ruka began slowly and disinterestedly, "more frustrating to your fathers. But I'm sure you daddy's boys wouldn't want to do anything to upset your fathers…or interfere with their careers. Couldn't have that now could we? Hmm?" _How stupid are you? Can you see through that thin veil or not? It's not what you think it is…but can you figure it out? _Ruka was playing these boys like a finely tuned instrument and he knew it. He knew where their hurt lay…and he knew what fueled their rebellion. And that was the scab he was picking at.

Tylo stared defiantly at the green being. _OK, smart ass. You're not as dumb as I thought. Well, let's just see how smart you really are._ "What did you have in mind for us 'daddy's boys'?" he said derisively.

"What would make your fathers more angry than helping an escaped criminal flee Coruscant?" he said simply. _Come on, come on._

Tylo stared blankly for a couple of seconds and then burst into laughter. "Can you see my old man when he hears I helped Ruka escape? Hell yeah, let's do it!"

"I dunno," Chalot put in. "That's pretty hard stuff. All we've done so far has been in fun. I'm not sure."

"Yes, of course, I understand," Ruka began before Tylo could reply. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to get in trouble. After all I am a very notorious and dangerous criminal. It would be very bad if you got caught. That's something your daddies couldn't get you out of…like they have always gotten you off before. Good thing you had important parents to come to your assistance and keep you from jail. And besides it would look bad for senator's sons to get caught at that." _Come on, Tylo, you little jerk. I know this is making you boil. Relying on Daddy. Always having him stand up for you…riding on his coat tails. I know you hate it as much as you love humiliating him. But it always takes Daddy to come and take care of you. I know how much that galls you. I know you're thinking about how Daddy always has to come and bail you out…it's always Daddy standing up for his little boy. I can see it in your eyes. Come on, come on…you're almost mine._

_Oh, you think you're so damn clever don't you? You think I won't do anything big because I want my father to always get me off. You're so wrong and so stupid. As much as I hate having to rely on my old man to get me off, it always humiliated him…that's what made it worthwhile. But I don't need that anymore. Enough of the small potatoes. I don't need 'Daddy'…and I don't need you. But I'm gonna use you…use you for everything I can get out of you. Then we'll see who's the smarter. You think because you're a criminal and I'm a rich kid that you know more about this kinda thing. We'll see. I knew the time would come when I'd hafta choose which path. Well blob ass, I'm choosing my path…not yours._ "Chalot if you don't wanna do this, it's OK with me. If any of you don't…I don't care. Get outta here now." Tylo locked eyes with the Klastarian. "I'm not afraid of anyone…especially not my old man. He doesn't make my decisions. I can get a ship…any ship with my diplomatic ID. All you have to do is bring your fat green ass to the spaceport tomorrow morning if you can get there without getting caught. Do you think you can do that? Do you even know where the spaceport is?"

_Oh, you young fool! If I didn't need you how I'd crush you. But that will come in due time! Wait, Ruka, wait…a little longer. You'll be begging me to bring you home to Daddy._ "Yes, I am well acquainted with the area…thanks to a friend. I will be there. Do you need any help going home to tell Daddy?"

Tylo made a dive for the Klastarian but his friends restrained him.

"Hey!" Yarl yelled. "None of that in here—even from you Tylo. Get out now."

"You just have your ass there…or I'll make sure every security guard on this planet knows where I saw you last." Tylo turned and stomped out, trailed by his very silent friends.

vvvvv

"Yoda? Why are you still here? Is something wrong?" Mace Windu asked as he padded into the Jedi council assembly room.

"Unsettled I feel. Uneasiness there is in the Force."

"Do you know what it's about?"

"Disturbed Qui-Gon is. Still strong our link is." Master Windu said nothing but sat down next to Yoda and watched the diminutive Jedi. "Before have I sensed this feeling from him, but long ago it was. Uncertain he is about the padawan."

"About Obi-Wan," Mace Windu replied almost in disbelief. "Theirs has been a strong relationship. It was withstood much testing."

"Yes, but unusual circumstances they have been through. Strained their bond is."

"Do you know what Qui-Gon is planning on doing?"

"No," Yoda replied, "But fear I the outcome of this. At peril is Qui-Gon's hard-fought-for peace. Also, the padawan's security. Mindful we must be of this. Watching it bears."

Windu rested his chin in his hand as he touched the thoughts Yoda had opened to him. "Hmm…we must be prepared to intervene if it reaches that point."

vvvvv

No one said anything until they were in Tylo's ship. Then Chalot blurted out, "Are you really gonna help him escape?"

"Sure, why not?" Tylo shrugged carelessly.

Chalot grabbed Tylo's shoulder, "Well, it sounds cool but this isn't a game. This isn't like skipping school or hacking computers, or even shoplifting. This is serious stuff you're playing with."

"Yeah," Yaruth echoed. "This isn't something your Dad can make a call and get you out of. This is a major _crime_—not some prank."

Tylo slammed the transport to a halt. "I don't need my father to get me out of anything! You hear me? I never needed him. I did that stuff to humiliate him…that's the only reason I let him "help" me. He doesn't give a damn about me. He only got me off because he wanted to save his precious image. Well, it's time he made the decision—which is more important to him, his family or his career. He always plays these games and manipulates my mom and me. We'll see how much manipulation he's capable of now."

Gatho ventured to speak up. "Tylo, I know how you feel, man. We all do. We've all been treated like crap by our fathers for their careers. I'd like nothing better than to hit my dad with this…hehe…helping a big time fugitive escape. But it's more than that Tylo, you're not just gonna hurt him with this…you are messing up _your_ life. Is it worth it?"

"Look if you guys are too cowardly to go along with this, I don't care. But you can save your breath trying to talk me out of it. I'm gonna do it. If you were men instead of children you'd go along with me."

"It's not yellow to duck this man. I don't mind messing with my old man…but I don't want to be a criminal. I don't wanna go to jail for the rest of my life."

"No, you'd rather be a good boy like Daddy wants you to be. You don't see it, do you? He's still controlling you. You wanna play by his rules and be part of his establishment. I thought you guys were bigger than that. I didn't know I was hanging with a bunch of wimps."

Silence fell over the group. Tylo's friends saw there was no changing his mind so they gave it up. Satisfied that he had won the argument, Tylo leaned back in his seat. "So, what time are we gonna meet tomorrow?"

Yaruth's mouth gaped open, "Are you nuts? I'm not going along with this. You go, you're the big brave hero."

"What about you two, are you too afraid too?" No answer. "OK, fine. And I know you'll keep quiet about this, won't you?" Silence. More emphatically, "_Won't you!_"

"Yeah, sure."

"Whatever you say, man."

"Yeah."

"Better be sure. I know a way to keep you silent." Dumb looks. "Remember that drunk that we rolled last year?"

"Tylo, you wouldn't!" Gatho exclaimed.

"Yes, but I would. You three helped me beat him. And when we realized we'd gone too far…wasn't it you Yaruth that said we needed somebody to blame it on. And you Chalot who suggested planting some bloody clothes on another drunk. It was too easy and he went to jail for what we did. And you can't blame it on me. You were all as much to blame as me. So, what say you keep quiet about what I'm doing and I'll keep quiet about that? If you are all so concerned about becoming "criminals" and going to jail, I know you'll keep this to yourselves to make sure I stay quiet, right?" He glared at the other three with evil, menacing eyes.

Yaruth had never seen Tylo so cold, so threatening. He was suddenly very afraid of one he had called friend. "Sure, Tylo. Man, I wouldn't squeal on you. You know that."

"Now I do."

"Yeah. Uh…I just remembered something I've…gotta do before I go home. If you don't mind, I'll just get out here and…catch a shuttle later." Yaruth scrambled out before Tylo could object. Suddenly Gatho and Chalot remembered things they had to attend to also. _Like rats deserting a sinking ship. Cowards._ Tylo reentered the traffic flow and sped away. _I can see that I'm going to have to make sure they stay quiet. Not only are they afraid to do this, they are all turning against me…all of them. They may be thinking that between the three of them they can come up with some way to keep me quiet about that drunk. I don't trust them. I just remembered something I need to take care of before I go home. I'd better find someone to arrange for a permanent silence from my three dear "friends"._ Tylo burst into evil grating laughter as he turned in front of another ship and watched it crash into another trying to avoid him. It gave him a certain sense of satisfaction.

vvvvv

The two Jedi were checking the transport back in after their return from the prison moon. "I suppose there is nothing more we can do just now, Master," Obi-Wan said.

"But there is much to be done, my young apprentice," Qui-Gon replied.

"But Master Yoda specifically ordered you to stand down from the search."

"Yes he did," the Jedi admitted.

"And you're going to go anyway," the padawan replied in disbelief.

"Yes." A reply that brooked no argument…but Obi-Wan was going to argue.

"Master, why do you insist on defying the council? They obviously had a reason for not wanting you involved."

Qui-Gon stopped and turned to study the apprentice's face. "We discussed this earlier. You'll recall that I reminded you that you yourself had said that sometimes one must go against orders to do what is right."

"Yes, I said that. But there are other Jedi, not to mention the regular security forces who are looking for Ruka. Why do you feel that you must be involved too?" The reply was sharper than Obi-Wan had intended; a fact that did not escape his master's notice.

"Obi-Wan," he replied slowly, "The more people who are involved, the sooner we will find the Klastarian."

The apprentice said nothing but turned to continue down the hallway.

"Padawan," the tone gave Obi-Wan to know the word was meant as a title and not a nickname. Without stopping he replied, "Yes, Master."

"Is there more you would like to say?"

"No." He purposely didn't add "Master."

He felt a rough grip on his shoulder as he was spun around. "We were not finished. You were not dismissed."

Obi-Wan stared at his master in astonishment. This was a side of Qui-Gon that he rarely saw…and it usually was not directed at him. "You have something more to say?"

"I think you are being unreasonable…Master," he remembered to add.

"Go on."

"I know that the more people who are searching, the quicker Ruka will be found…but, well, I'm sure the council had a reason for not wanting you involved."

"I'm sure they did…and?"

"And…did you ever stop to think what that reason might be?" The Jedi master just stood and stared at Obi-Wan, saying nothing, waiting for the padawan to finish what he had to say. "Maybe they didn't think you were…ready…for this."

"Ready? In what way?"

"Maybe they thought you…hadn't fully…recovered from everything you've been through."

"Everything I've been through?"

The apprentice was getting frustrated by this. _He's treating me like a thirteen-year-old reciting the Jedi code._ "All right. I'll tell you exactly what I think. I think that you want to be the one to bring Ruka in. You don't want anyone else to find him. You want to bring him in as a trophy. A trophy, to show…."

"That's enough," Qui-Gon replied calmly.

"No, it isn't! You won't be satisfied until…."

Qui-Gon grasped both of Obi-Wan's arms and said more gruffly, "I said that's enough."

Obi-Wan turned his gaze away. His cheeks flushed with anger. The Jedi master suddenly released his grip and turned away. _What am I doing?_ He couldn't face his apprentice just now. With his back to him he mumbled, "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. That was uncalled for. I think you should return to your quarters."

Obi-Wan knew that he had said too much and that even if he thought he was right, he had been wrong in his approach. Even though he wanted to defend himself, he knew this wasn't the time or place. So he simply said, "Yes, Master," and turned to leave.

Qui-Gon slipped his hands into the arms of his robe and walked outside into the cool night air. He sought out the privacy of the garden at the temple. Once there he slumped to a bench deep in the garden where he hoped he wouldn't be disturbed.

_A few minutes ago I would have believed myself recovered from all the torment Ruka and his minions have thrust upon me. I thought I had made peace with that. Now I wonder. Is Obi-Wan right? Why did I lose my temper with him? Was it because his words hit too close to home? Is he right? Do I only want to bring Ruka in because I still have a grudge against him? Have I failed at this too…putting the past to rest? Is that the reason Yoda didn't want me involved in the search?_ The questions were beginning to give him a headache. He rubbed his temples for a moment and then settled himself into a comfortable position and sought out the Force.

Meanwhile, as his apprentice made his way to his room, his blood was boiling. _Sending me to my room like a child! Which of us is acting like a child? Which of us wants to go off and do the thing he was specifically told not to do? He doesn't realize how much I've had to grow recently. He has been through a lot physically and psychologically…several events one after another…and I've had to take care of him a lot through them. I've had to be nurse, counselor, rescuer, teacher, and even master to him. He doesn't understand what I've been through during all this. I've learned much but he doesn't see that…he's still treating me like a young, inexperienced padawan. He used to listen to my opinions even if he didn't agree with them. He seems different. Even more determined…more stubborn. I guess that's what these trials have done to him. But he needs to know they have made me stronger too…and I guess I'm going to have to show him._

vvvvv

Much, much later Tylo finally arrived back at his parents' lavish apartment in the diplomatic sector of Coruscant. Even though he didn't fear an argument with either of his parents, he just wasn't in the mood to listen to them. So he tried to slip in unnoticed. It was not to be though. Elan Lyg'tren had planted himself in just the right spot to be able to see the door as it slid quietly open.

"Well, Tylo, you finally decided to grace us with your presence. I am pleased. Come, we have much to talk about."

"I don't have anything to talk to you about," Tylo replied as he tried to beat a hasty retreat to his room.

"Young man, come here." Elan stood to his feet. His cold blue eyes stared through his son.

The youth realized that there was going to be no escape from this so he might as well face it head on. He turned and slowly advanced toward his father, "What is it?"

"Come and have a seat. I have some good news for you." Tylo was instantly suspicious and took a new interest in his father's words. If Elan thought it was good news, then it couldn't be good, for Tylo anyway. "I've spoken to one of the Chancellor's aides and he thinks that this would be a good time for you to begin your political career."

_What! Did I hear that right?_ The boy laughed loudly and harshly. "What political career? You think I'm going to follow you? You're more senile than I thought." He began to push himself up from the couch.

His father, however, had more to say and pushed him back down. "Yes, you are going to follow me. You had a choice before, you don't anymore. You are going to be sent to the military training center on Yuran. This will keep outward appearances. Many senators send their sons there for training. However, you will not be going there for the usual training. Tylo, my boy, you have caused me enough trouble. You will be joining the special training group there. You see, there are actually two sectors of the planet. One is a regular military outpost…and the other is a boot camp for delinquents and minor criminals—like yourself. You have humiliated me for the last time. Now you _will_ learn some discipline. Don't fool yourself into thinking that you can manipulate these people the way you so easily manipulate others."

Elan turned and paced the floor a couple of times, his hands clasped behind his back while he thought. "It's a shame, really. You do manipulate others so well. It is an art to you. People fall apart in your hands. It's a wonder to behold." He stopped and faced his son. "I could have used you. You would have been the perfect addition to my delegation. Your skills would have smoothed the way for me through many conflicts. Why, I think you could even butter up Chancellor Valorum. Just think of the power we could have obtained together! We could have risen far and fast with my intellect and your machinations." Then the return to reality. "But you would have none of it. I fear your mother has softened you somewhat. I shouldn't be surprised. You are tough, but not tough enough. I knew I should have put you in private school when she started making a career out of doting over you. That's where you learned so well how to use people, from you own dear, useless mother."

"You leave her out of this," Tylo leaped up and started toward his father.

Elan wasn't caught off guard however; he turned and shoved the boy backward into the couch. "You have sealed your own fate. Tomorrow you will be leaving for Yuran and this time there is nothing your scheming will do to stop it. You will be out of my hair…and out of my career once and for all!" Elan whirled and stomped away to his study where he slammed the door, leaving a confused but furious Tylo staring after him.

_You think you can get rid of me that easily? You have a lot to learn old man. The only thing you got right was that I am a master manipulator. This isn't over yet! Not by a long shot. I will find a way to short circuit your plans…there's always a way…and I will find it._

Tylo turned to head to his room. As he passed the door just before his, he heard a faint voice call out, "Tylo!" He sighed deeply. He wasn't in the mood for his mother right now. He knew she wouldn't chew him out, she never did. One of the few pleasures she seemed to get out of life was doting on Tylo. He thought about ignoring her and continuing to his room…but thought better of it. Who better to help him defeat his father's plans?

He opened the door and poked his head in and tried to be the picture of the abused little boy that he had so carefully developed just for his mother. All she had to do was think someone was being mean to her little Tylo and she instantly came to his defense…right or wrong.

Allia Lyg'tren had also suffered at the hands of Elan. It had taken her a number of years to finally realize that theirs was a marriage of convenience for the power hungry senator. His family was just a minor political family. Allia's family, however, was one of the most recognized and celebrated through the ranks of the Republic government. Elan had jumped at the chance to marry her. Then she became his showpiece…carefully groomed to present the proper appearance at social and political functions and afterwards thrown aside while the senator pursued more interesting liaisons. Allia had tried everything to please her husband and win his favor. When the realization sunk in that she was his puppet and nothing more, she turned to the only thing she had left, Tylo. Tylo became her whole life…well, most of it. The other part of her life was consumed by the synthesized drugs that she poured into her body to help her cope with the miserable life she felt trapped in. Her only sense of accomplishment came from helping Tylo through the scrapes and bumps of life.

Or at least that's what she thought she was doing. Allia never knew the full extent of her son's activities. Elan protected her because he thought she wasn't emotionally able to deal with it. Tylo protected her because she was his only ally and he knew he couldn't be honest about the depth of his involvement in the wrongdoings he'd been caught at.

"Tylo, was that your father yelling at you again?" Allia was sprawled across the huge bed she alone occupied. It was obvious to Tylo that she was beginning her usual nightly routine of drug escape. She wasn't too far along though…she was still coherent.

Playing his part to the hilt, he hurried to the bedside, gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek and sank to the floor next to the bed. "Yes, Mom," he said in a very sad voice. "It was." _I hope you're still awake enough to comprehend what I'm telling you. I need you right now._

"What's wrong with him now?" She raised her head from the pillow and stared at Tylo from dark, hollow eyes.

"Mom," he grasped his mother's hand with a desperate air. "Dad wants to send me away to a military camp!" _I hate calling him that, but I have to be careful not to show my hate around you._

"What!" Allia struggled to come to a sitting position. Tylo leaped to help her. "A military camp, but you're just a baby! What is going through his mind?"

"He says I cause too much trouble and now I'll be out of his way. I have to leave tomorrow."

The dark eyes flashed for just a second. _No, she's not gone yet. She's still aware enough_ Tylo thought in triumph. "Mom, what am I gonna do! That camp is full of grown men and delinquents. They're bigger than me…and meaner. I'm afraid! What am I gonna do?" He grabbed both her hands and squeezed tightly and tried to look frightened. "I didn't mean to cause problems. Really, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry," he sobbed. _I can't drum up any tears this time. I hope she doesn't look too closely!_ He kept his head down so she wouldn't see.

"Oh, my poor boy! Elan has gone too far this time! You can't stay here! As long as he knows where you are, he'll try to send you away. Let me think. I need Daddy's help. He can pull some big strings and take care of this." Allia's eyes were looking randomly around the room as she struggled against the increasing effects of the drug that she had ingested so recently.

It was more than Tylo could stand though. _Come on! Can't you pull your head together long enough to put complete one thought! The one time I need your help the most you have to flake out on me. Just get me out of this and I won't need you anymore…I won't need either of you anymore._

"I know!" Allia announced in triumph. "Do you have some other place you can spend the night—away from here?"

"Sure. I'm sure one of my friends will let me stay over." Tylo listened cautiously to evaluate whatever her dizzy head had dreamed up.

"Good. You go stay there tonight. I'll make arrangements for you to take our ship and go to Daddy's planet. Your father won't know anything about that. I'll call Daddy and tell him what Elan is up to and he can help you." That would at least get Tylo away from Elan and Allia wouldn't have to strain her brain anymore to come up with how to keep this from happening to her little boy.

Tylo liked the sound of it, but she hadn't thought of everything yet. "But what about tomorrow morning when Dad gets up, he's going to know I'm not here…and he'll be looking for me." _Come on, think, you dolt. Damn drugs. What were you like before you started that? You're not stupid. This is his fault. He's screwed you and me both up. He'll pay for this._

"Don't you worry about your father. He always comes to see about me when I'm sick. He still worries about keeping this association with Daddy because of Daddy's power. Your father still is just a figure of small importance. He thinks I'm too dumb, or too drugged to realize it. If I just increase my dose a little, it will make me sick enough to worry him. He won't even notice you're gone, little one. Now go before he realizes what we are up to."

"But, Mom…I don't like the sound of that. You shouldn't be messing with that stuff. You've found a doctor who's corrupt enough to be a pusher to the elite. Don't you think you ought to listen to what he says? He knows how that stuff works."

"Tylo, you think because I use this and that I won't stand up to your father, that I am weak. Maybe so, but I'm not entirely stupid. I have your father wrapped around my finger even more than you know. The doctor is the one who told me how to manipulate my stuff so I will have some minor sickness, but without really harming myself. You look so surprised." A short but haughty laugh erupted from Allia. "I have played my part well. I'm sorry to keep you in the dark…but the less you know about what I do, the less trouble it causes with you Elan."

Tylo was very surprised…and impressed he had to admit. He had thought his mother empty-headed…especially after all the stuff she poured into her body. A new respect was born for her at that moment. "Thanks, Mom," he said slowly, still trying to comprehend what he had just learned. "You're sure you gonna be alright?"

"Yes, I'll call the doctor and make sure he knows what's going on. He can help play this up too. You see, he does other things besides just push this stuff…for the right price. He has found out who has the money…and how to get it. Now hurry and go so I can take care of everything before I'm too spaced out to do it."

Tylo left, his mind spinning from the conversation and new knowledge he had. _She's not as dumb as she has been acting. But why stay with Elan then? Is there more I don't know? She must be up to something. I wish I had time to find out. She and _

_Granddad must be up to something. Hmm…if I get this Ruka character taken care of…then I can get Mom outta here and maybe I can be a part of what's she's doing. If things don't work out with Mr. Ruka…she may still be my ticket to a more lucrative life._

vvvvv

Almost an hour later, Qui-Gon emerged from the temple garden feeling more at peace. He began to head to his quarters but thought that it might be best to not let the situation between he and Obi-Wan simmer overnight. He would stop by to smooth things over and they could talk in depth tomorrow morning.

Standing at the door to his apprentice's room, Qui-Gon took a deep breath and pressed the chime button. He could hear Obi-Wan's muffled voice, "Just a minute." Shortly the door opened and the padawan stood there barefoot, in his inner tunic and pants. "Oh, I was, uh, just getting ready for bed."

"I can see that. I won't keep you long. May I have a word with you?"

_Do I have a choice?_ "Of course. Come in…Master."

Qui-Gon could feel the tension emanating from Obi-Wan. "Padawan," he tried to soften the word from the last time he had used it, "I behaved badly tonight toward you and I want to apologize."

"Oh," Obi-Wan had expected another rebuke and was taken aback. He was at a loss to know what to say. He wasn't used to getting apologies from his master and didn't know how to accept it gracefully…and if this meant the Jedi was expecting an apology in return, well…the apprentice wasn't ready for that yet. He was still nursing his bruised ego.

Sensing the awkwardness, Qui-Gon didn't wait for a reply. "I am apologizing for my behavior toward you. I am not apologizing for my opinions or my decisions. I may or may not have to apologize to the council for those…but I am not apologizing to you for them. I still intend to pursue Ruka."

Obi-Wan's illusion that the apology may be an indication that maybe his master was ready to look upon him more as an equal suddenly melted away. _He doesn't feel he has to apologize to me if he makes a bad decision…even though I'm going to have to go through his chase with him and be considered a partner in it by the council._ The apprentice turned and walked away from his master. He didn't stop until he came to the wall and couldn't go any further.

"I have apologized. What more do you require of me?" Qui-Gon couldn't understand what was going on.

"I would like to be shown a little more respect," Obi-Wan said quietly.

"That is why I apologized," Qui-Gon replied simply.

"But I still am required to accept your decisions without question?"

"Yes. I am the master, you are the apprentice."

"It doesn't seem that way sometimes." The words were out before Obi-Wan could stop them.

The argument had started anew and it was obvious it would not be ended simply. Qui-Gon crossed to a chair and seated himself. "Come and sit down."

The apprentice's newborn stubbornness resisted taking an order. He stood and stared at the floor.

"Padawan, come and sit down," the Jedi master's tone was brusque. Obi-Wan realized he was in a precarious position and complied. "Now, tell me when it doesn't seem that way."

"Have your forgotten the virus? Ruka's drug? What about it's after effects on you? Then there was Behor. Each time you were weakened either physically or psychologically by what you went through. I didn't feel like I had a master each time. Sometimes, like when you were recovering from the hallucinogen, it seemed more as if I was being your master. Remember all those times I sat with you, took care of you, helped you." Obi-Wan's voice was tight and full of frustration.

Now it was Qui-Gon's turn to be uncomfortable. Of course he remembered. How could he forget? After Ruka's abuse of him it had taken months to recover his emotional stability and regain his confidence in the Force. It was true that his apprentice had cared for him…had helped nurse him back to physical health and had played a significant role in helping with his struggles against the bonds in which Ruka's drug had held his psyche. Behor's mistreatment of him had not taken as long to recover…but still Obi-Wan had been there to help him during his recuperation. His padawan had risked safety to get him back to Coruscant for treatment from the virus; he had rescued him from Ruka's compound on Malastare; and he had gone against direct orders from the Jedi council when he had come to Prema to rescue his master from Behor. It was true that Qui-Gon had not been able to fully act in his role as master to the apprentice through these abuses and sufferings. And it was true that sometimes the padawan had had to help Qui-Gon relearn some things.

It stung the Jedi's pride to the quick. He hated to admit it, but it was true. Qui-Gon struggled to keep his emotions in control; they were a distraction that he could do without. Twice already he had been put in the position to face that which he tried so hard to bury. After Xanatos and with the hallucinogenic drug, the Jedi had been forced to confront things that he had so carefully packed away. Now the ugly head of pride threatened to rear itself. One feeling that was the most unpleasant to the master…because it focused on self. And that was the battleground that his apprentice had decided to defy him on.

Qui-Gon stood and walked to the window to look out, his hands clasped behind his back. "Yes, Obi-Wan," he tried to reply as impassively as he could. "I remember each of those times. You helped me through all of them. I haven't forgotten what you did for me. I'm grateful for everything you have done." He turned his head to see the apprentice's face, "Haven't I told you?"

Obi-Wan could detect the sincerity in the reply, but he also knew that he had struck a nerve. He could sense the tension in his master. "Yes, you have, Master," he replied simply, "I know you have suffered a lot…and grown a lot." He had been pleasant, but now he had a point to make. More bluntly he added, "But I have too. I've had times where I had to be my own master because you just weren't able to. I don't fault you for it…but I feel now like I'm being put back in a subordinate role."

This statement caught Qui-Gon off guard. He turned to fully face Obi-Wan and replied with conclusiveness, "You are a subordinate, you are an apprentice."

"Yes, but an apprentice who has been through some unique experiences," Obi-Wan argued firmly.

"I know that…believe me. I know." That sting to his pride again. Would he continue to pound on it? "However, until you have been through the trials and made a knight by the council, you are still an apprentice." The words contained a definite note of finality.

"You mean IF I am allowed to face the trials, after all I am in trouble with the council for disobeying the during the incident with Behor. And even considering that…I am allowed no leeway, no input, no decisions?"

Guilt hit Qui-Gon when he remembered the trouble that his apprentice had gotten into for defying the council so he could rescue him from Behor. Would that stay Obi-Wan from his opportunity to take the trials? No, he had disobeyed, but he had quite possibly saved Qui-Gon's life. They would take that into consideration. "The council will not fault you to the point of disallowing you to take the trials…but you already know the answer to disagreements between master and padawan. You are allowed what you are asked for. If your master asks you then you may have input; otherwise you are expect to abide by your master's decisions…right or wrong." _This conversation is pointless. What does he expect to change by it?_

"That's it right there," Obi-Wan came to his feet and walked toward his master. With annoyance plain in his voice he continued, "Right or wrong. If I am able to see a situation more clearly than you…to see that you are wrong, I am not allowed to speak up?"

"More clearly? Are you implying that I have lost my objectivity?" Qui-Gon tried to keep the edge off his voice.

"In this case, I think you have," the apprentice said flatly.

Qui-Gon was still able to hold his temper, but he had not experienced this kind of impudence from his apprentice before. And he couldn't understand why it was happening now. He turned back to look out the window and took a couple of deep breaths, to calm himself before he replied. "I see. And your level of experience, training and knowledge leads you to believe you know better than your master?"

"My level of involvement with Ruka leads me to believe it. You have reason to be angry and bitter. I haven't forgotten what he did to me…but compared to all that he has subjected you to, directly or indirectly, my suffering is small in comparison."

"You still think I feel like I have to prove myself by bringing Ruka in?"

"Don't you?"

"I am trying to do the job I have been trained to do," Qui-Gon replied. He paused to regain his control, "A Jedi is supposed to be the keeper of peace and justice in the galaxy."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to reply but his master cut him off. "This argument is pointless. Yes, you have grown through your experiences. I don't deny that…and I don't need to be reminded." _Damned pride! _"That changes nothing however. We still have the relationship of master-apprentice as defined by the Jedi council. And yes, we have to go back to that now. You may be different, but it's clear to me that you still have some growing to do…and you aren't able to see that. Your feelings are not as clear on this as you think. Part of this is a purely emotional response. Because you have had added responsibility and have handled it well, does not make you a knight. I'm not sure exactly what has caused this…and I don't think you do either. I suggest you give it some more consideration. You are my apprentice and I expect you to behave as such. You certainly have not tonight. I gave you leave to speak your mind because I had hoped to clear the air. This seems to be strictly a difference of opinion. However, my side of this is backed up by the rules set in order by the Jedi council. You are an apprentice until recommended for level of knight. Until such time you will conduct yourself in a manner befitting a Jedi apprentice padawan." Qui-Gon quickly crossed to the door, waiting for no reply…not wanting to hear one. He was gone before Obi-Wan could even think of a response.

The apprentice slumped down on the couch, his mouth gaping open. _What happened? I don't understand. Am I really so blind? Have I misread the situation? Is Qui-Gon right…that I'm not clear on my feelings? Am I just feeling sorry for myself because I thought I had changed so much and didn't think he recognized it? _He lay back and stared at the ceiling._ What is going on between us? I've never been ashamed to be his padawan; I was proud to be. In spite of his rebelliousness, I always stuck with him…defended his decisions. Even when he defied the council I tried to understand why he was doing what he was doing. So why is it different now? Because I _know_ he is wrong in this. I am clear in my feelings on that! He is wrong to go after Ruka. I don't think he is clear in his feelings about Ruka. That incident with Behor proves it, I think. True he never lost his temper with Behor…but he went out of his way to scare him. That's not like Master Qui-Gon. I think there's some unresolved anger there…and I think the council knows it. That's why they don't want him to go after Ruka. And they are right—he is wrong! What can I do about it? He has made clear our relationship. I can accept this and go along with him…possibly keep him from doing something rash. Or…I could talk to the council about it. _Obi-Wan slammed his fist into a pillow, rolled over, and tried to calm himself.

Once he was back in his room, Qui-Gon couldn't settle down. This disagreement with Obi-Wan was eating at him._ I don't understand what is going on. I don't know how this happened. Is there something I'm not seeing? Have I been incapacitated so much that I don't realize what has happened to Obi-Wan? He thinks because he has had to take care of me that he should be promoted. Tending to one another is part of the master-apprentice relationship. I would have done the same for him…have done the same for him. But I didn't see that it changed anything between us. Maybe it even made us a little closer because of the emotional element of taking care of one another. So why has it affected him this way? Immaturity? He wasn't ready to handle so much responsibility when it was thrust on him? Or is it me? Have I done such a poor job in training him that I set him up for this? _A stab of pain hit him as an unbidden memory passed through his mind. _Xanatos. I was wrong with Xanatos. So blind at the time…but I can see clearly now that I was wrong…so very, very wrong. I swore I wouldn't take another padawan. And so I shouldn't have. I'm making the opposite mistake with Obi-Wan. I was too permissive with Xanatos. I'm being too hard on Obi-Wan in reaction to that. I hold him back so tightly. Now that he has had a taste of freedom from my oppressive treatment, he isn't willing to go back to it. It is my fault! Again I have made a critical mistake._ Qui-Gon collapsed hard into a chair as the enormity of his realization hit him._ This revolt is my fault, not Obi-Wan's. Oh, Padawan…I'm so sorry. I have caused this. Again I have led an apprentice astray with my clumsy teaching. That's it then. Obi-Wan needs a new master…one who can help him before it's too late. I will take this up with the Jedi council. This must be righted before Obi-Wan's rebellion becomes complete. However, there is still the issue of Ruka. With the manpower in place searching for Ruka, he should be turned up soon. I must make sure the Klastarian is brought back to the punishment he deserves. However, if I go to the council now they will become aware of my attempts to locate him. _He settled backward into his chair as he thought over the situation. _Ruka will be found soon. Once that is done, I will go before the council and recommend that they assign Obi-Wan to a new master—for his sake._ He buried his grey-flecked chestnut beard in large hands, closed his eyes and sought peace from the Force.

vvvvv

Obi-Wan sighed as he reached to switch off the alarm. He had not slept well. Even seeking to center himself in the Force had not kept his dreams from returning to the disagreement he'd had with his master last night. On the one hand the apprentice was deeply sorry for the way he'd spoken to Qui-Gon. He realized he was guilty of much disrespect for his master and defiance of the set order of their relationship. But on the other hand he still felt that he was correct in what he'd said…Qui-Gon was acting in direct opposition to orders of the council. And, as far as Obi-Wan could see, he really didn't have a justifiable reason for it. _Maybe I could have made my point better. Maybe I shouldn't have lost my temper. Reacting out of passion just serves to undermine my point because then it looks like just an emotional outburst. How can I get him to see my perspective? Can I get him to see it? It's true I am the padawan, but I still am my own person. I don't think the Jedi council intended for an apprentice to follow the master in totally blind obedience._ Obi-Wan shook his head. _I've never seen him behave this way before. He is even more strong willed than he used to be. It must be because all he has been through. He was incapacitated so much for so long…maybe he feels like he has to "make up" for that. Maybe that's why his reactions are stronger, more intense. If that's the case then it ought to be even easier for him to understand how I feel. My reactions are stronger and more sure because of what we have been through together. Perhaps that's the way I should approach him on this._

Qui-Gon sat at the table watching his breakfast get cold. A couple of bites and then it had lost its flavor. All he could taste was the bitterness of the words that had crossed between him and his apprentice. _Obi-Wan has lost respect for me because I have failed him as master. That's why he is rebelling. A lot has happened and he has handled it well…without my guidance. That is good. Since I have once again gone wrong in teaching a padawan, it is good that he has had that chance to learn on his own._ He propped his chin against his hand as he turned to look out the window at the blue sky filled with speeding transports. _I wasn't a good master to start with…and now all this disturbance with Ruka. The Jedi council must see it too. They must think that I haven't completely recovered. Do they? They have to know that physically I have recuperated…but psychologically…do they still think I am suffering from the visions, the nightmares, the doubts? Mi'al can certify how physically fit I am, but what about the rest of it? There's no way that can be judged except by my performance of my duties. How have I performed? Certainly not well in regard to Obi-Wan! They must see it. I'm certain Obi-Wan does. _

_That finalizes the decision about Obi-Wan needing a new master. That must be done. For his sake as well as mine. I have failed him and he refuses to accept me as master. Admitting that to the council will make my position worse before them, however! I must wait about going to them. I have to wait until this business with Ruka is settled. Once that is laid to rest, it will be out of the council's mind and they will not be reminded of my incapacities. Also, if I am able to assist in bringing Ruka it will show them that I can be objective, that I am not out to avenge myself on the Klastarian. I must be sure that they realize I am going against them only to serve the cause of justice…and not myself. That will restore their confidence in me. At that point I will see to it that Obi-Wan gets a new master. It will be better for him. Then I will go back to the way it was before…just myself. I will not take another padawan…in spite of what Master Yoda will say about that._

vvvvv

Tylo parked his vehicle at the spaceport and hopped out. He wondered vaguely what had happened with his mother and quickly dismissed the thought. _Whatever she has done to herself is her fault…no, not entirely. Elan shares blame in that. I could care about you, Mom. You actually seemed to care about me. But you like your drugs too much. You and Elan both seemed to have found something you loved more than me. So I had to find something I loved more than you. And I did…me. I thought that if you wouldn't love me, I would. I find out this late that you really do care. But I still can't afford that emotional attachment. It costs too much, I realized that years ago. I want to love you, Mom, but I can't. I won't let myself. If things had been different we could have had a great relationship. It's too late for that now. I've reached a dividing line. The old life ends here and the new life begins. If it is a life of crime…so be it. It's the legacy you have left me. You two have lived a life of crime too…you just did socially acceptable crimes. Elan, you taught me to seek out power and go after it. Well, that's what I'm doing. You said it yourself…those weapons that Ruka made represented much power. _ A grim smile crossed his face. _This time I'm going to beat you to the power._

_But now about this fat glob of fur. I've got to be careful of him. He's not as stupid as I thought. He's even more cunning than Elan…smarter than Elan. But I'm smarter than Elan too. I'll play dumb for Mr. Ruka. Maybe I came on too strong yesterday. I should have underplayed it a little. I don't want him to figure me out in the beginning. I want to have some surprises left for him. I'm sure he has some for me. I don't pretend to have him all figured out. Elan has taught me a few things. Thanks Dad. Maybe one of these days I can show you first hand what I have learned from you. But…attention back to now. Remember, play dumb._ Tylo shoved his hands in his pockets and continued toward the terminal building, shuffling his steps and taking his time. _Let him wait on me._

Ruka made sure that he was at the spaceport early. He was confident enough in his intelligence to think he could get himself out of most jams. Therefore, he wasn't very concerned about being seen in the open. Most people would ignore him, being too busy trying to catch their transports on time. The only ones that he had to be worried about were security forces. That's why he came early, to spy out the place and find an area to conceal himself in until the arrogant young fool, Tylo showed up.

And the Klastarian had found a place that suited his needs well. There was an alcove near a tunnel door that led to an underground storage area. The green creature was able to stay in the shadows and at the approach of any uniformed official; he merely slipped through the door to wait. The only time he became worried was when he saw two Jedi knights strolling through the building. The Jedi were smarter, more cunning…and they had the Force. Yes, he was wise to be cautious of the Jedi.

_Where is that fool? It would be like him to tell me to meet him here and then not show up. He would like that wouldn't he? But he wouldn't stay away…he probably is waiting nearby to see how I would intend to escape should I be accosted by the security police. That's fine. We will see who is the wiser…and it certainly isn't Tylo!_

Just as Ruka was about to begin his unloading his second head of steam, he spotted the lanky, rough youth walking leisurely through the terminal. He leaned out of his hiding place and called to him in his hummy voice. Tylo lazily looked around and casually approached. Ruka grabbed him and pulled him into the tunnel.

Even though he was hot on the inside, he knew he couldn't afford to let Tylo know that. The young man was clever and would use that against Ruka somehow. In a calm, controlled voice he hummed, "Good day to you, young Tylo. Are we ready to go?" _He seems too relaxed…too insensible. Is he high on something? I won't risk getting caught because he is foolish._

"I've been ready for a long time, Greenie. I've just been waiting on someone bright enough to keep up with me. Maybe you'll do."_ Play the game. Don't get upset. He's always so cool. Don't let him get to you. Play it cool also._

"Your friends are not with you? They weren't up to the challenge apparently. Is that a problem?" _You're not setting me up are you?_

"Don't worry about them. Even though they were too afraid to go along, they are too afraid to speak up too. They are daddy's boys and they won't get in the deep water. Besides, once we get in that ship, they can squeal all they want. I have diplomatic immunity, remember? By the time they get an official brave enough to touch the ship, we'll be long gone. These security types won't mess with diplomats…they buck it up the line. Especially if it's a senator's kid. They won't mess with kids…like messing with the offspring of a bantha. Senators don't like their dignity disturbed. Come on, let's go." _No need to let him know what became of my "friends". As long as he thinks they are still around and know what we're up to, that may be to my advantage. You're the one in the dark and I'm in control now._ Tylo tried hard to hold back the smile that was fighting the enforced frown he had adopted.

"I have a better idea. Why don't you go and get everything in order first? I'll wait right here. It would be better, I think, if I were out of sight for as long as I can be." Ruka smiled big as he let Tylo know he wasn't as dumb as Tylo thought he was. "You are the one with diplomatic credentials, not I." _And if you are trying to set me up, maybe it will show now._

"Whatever you say," Tylo shrugged. "I don't care if you trust me or not. I'll be back in a few." _Just remember…I don't trust you either. This is a fight to the finish, Greenie. You'll either do as I tell you or I turn in. Simple._

Tylo was counting on the fact that Allia had made the promised phone call to get the ship ready for his use. She had always come through for him in the past…the only thing that could have held her up was her comprehension. He cursed himself. He should have stayed until she made the call. He had been in too much of a hurry to get out before he had another confrontation with Elan. No matter, if Allia was sick enough to hold Elan's attention this morning then Tylo could probably get a ship with his grandfather's help before Elan knew what had happened. Tylo had a couple of fleeting doubts as he approached the counter, but he knew there was no turning back. He slapped down his ID. "Name's Lyg'tren. Senator Elan Lyg'tren's son. He has reserved his ship for me to take this morning."

The clerk took his ID and scanned it. Immediately the pertinent information was displayed on the screen…name, level of diplomatic security, type of transport, verification from Senator Lyg'tren's office. The clerk tapped a few keys entering the time of pick up, confirming the ID, and so forth. Tylo tapped his fingers impatiently as he waited. _This is taking too long. She didn't do it! Hold on, Tylo. Calm. Just wait. Maybe the system is slow this morning. You have to learn better control._

Then the clerk ended his agony. She returned his ID and added a keycard. "The transport is waiting at bay 47. It has been checked out and is ready for boarding, Mr. Lyg'tren." She hated being so polite to the rude teen, but she could afford nothing else with a senator's son.

Wordlessly, Tylo grabbed at the two cards and trudged back to Ruka's hide away. "Everything's settled, OK. No tricks, no treats. Just straightforward business. Let's go, OK?" _I'm tired of the games. Let's get on with this. I just want to get out of here and own you so I can ditch this place, my father's obsession and his constant harassment. Let's go!_

"Very well…straightforward business. Let's go." _Impatient aren't we? Very interesting. What makes you that way? Are you so ready to be put in your place? But you can't know that's what's going to happen…yet. Maybe you are more nervous about this than I thought. Interesting. You are playing into my hands more than you can know._

vvvvv

The two Jedi met in the training area of the Jedi temple. Qui-Gon was standing at one end of the large exercise room waiting for the padawan. It was still early and only a couple of other Jedi occupied the room, slowly warming up for the day's activities. Obi-Wan was expecting a good workout this morning. That's why he thought that the elder Jedi had asked him to go there. Qui-Gon rubbed his gritty feeling eyes. Sleep had come slowly to him the previous night and the morning had come too early. He blinked hard a couple of times while he said, "We will be leaving shortly, as soon as our transport is ready." His quiet statement reverberated in the empty open gymnasium.

"Leaving?" Obi-Wan's brow furrowed in confusion. "Where are we going?"

Qui-Gon's eyes met his apprentice's. The normally gleaming blue eyes were dark and stormy. In a low controlled voice he replied, "We are going to join the search for Ruka." Before Obi-Wan could object, Qui-Gon raised a warning finger. "We have had this discussion. As I said last night, you are my apprentice and I expect you to behave as such. That means you will accept what your master tells you without argument." _I would prefer if you would behave as a padawan should and just do what you are told. I would like to get this business over with. And I would like to get you assigned to another master before this rift gets worse. It shows no signs of healing itself. Just go along with me on this. It will be over for us both soon._

Obi-Wan could feel anger and frustration rising in him, but he knew that if he argued, not only would it get him nowhere, it would just get him in hotter water with his master. So he said nothing…not even an acknowledgement that he had heard Qui-Gon. _I remember the last time that I thought I should contact the Jedi council about his behavior…when we left Coruscant while he was sick with Ruka's virus. I didn't talk to them because I decided it would do no good…and it was the wrong thing to do. Master Qui-Gon almost died from that infection. I feel like I should contact them now. Should I? Will it keep him from doing something rash…or make trouble?_

The apprentice was spared any further distress over this line of thought. Qui-Gon's comm link beeped. He acknowledged the call to find out the transport was ready. "We will be leaving now." His words were firm and definite. Since he had made the choice not to continue Obi-Wan's training, he felt no need to put up with any further balking on the part of the padawan. He no longer owed him any explanations or defense of his actions. Not that he felt he was obligated when Obi-Wan was his student…but part of the teaching process was explaining his reasoning and decision making. But that now was over. He would pursue what he felt was right, and Obi-Wan would merely be along for the ride until this episode was over.

Obi-Wan realized that it was go with his master or stage open rebellion. He was undecided enough that he chose not to take the extreme path…not yet. The apprentice still had to worry about what all this was going to do to his standing in the order…and before the council. He sighed deeply and turned to comply with his master's injunction. Confusion and unease over the turn of events the last couple of days inundated him. Obi-Wan was sure Qui-Gon could sense it and was waiting for a rebuke on that score as well. It never came however; the Jedi master said not a word to his padawan.

Obi-Wan could not know of the conflict that was turning Qui-Gon upside down. He was keeping it carefully hidden behind his mental shields. And…since Obi-Wan wasn't going to be his apprentice any longer, he was beginning to withdraw from him. The master-apprentice link was being severed. Qui-Gon chose not to try to sense what Obi-Wan was feeling. That was why he didn't rebuke the padawan for his state of mind…and it was not his place to anyway since Obi-Wan was no longer his to correct.

As they continued down the corridor of the temple Master Jareel and his apprentice, Daven approached, on their way to the training area.

"Good day to you, Qui-Gon," Jareel boomed. He and Qui-Gon had known each other since they were apprentices and remained good friends. Jareel's large hand pounded the broad shoulders in greeting.

"It's good to see you, Jareel." Qui-Gon's tone was clipped and his colleague picked up on that immediately.

"You must be seeking Ruka diligently," Jareel began, not knowing of the council's decision.

Qui-Gon's voice lowered and he pulled his acquaintance to the side. "We have not been assigned to that."

As the two masters stepped to the side, Daven came to greet his counterpart. He was a contrast to his boisterous master. Shorter, but muscular. More quiet and brooding rather than animated and gregarious. "Obi-Wan, long time…" his enthusiastic beginning was cut short by the dark look on his friend's troubled face. He could feel the tension radiating from the padawan. "You OK? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Obi-Wan prevaricated. Everything's fine." Even if he couldn't sense it, Daven could see from his colleague's wan drawn face that all was not well. Obi-Wan couldn't hide the physical evidence that he'd not slept well the night before. However, since he seemed hesitant to talk about it, Daven quickly switched to small talk and the two carried on a quiet restrained conversation.

Jareel looked quite puzzled. "You haven't been assigned to the search? Hard to believe. I would have thought the council would certainly send their best Jedi to catch him," Jareel was sincere, but also was trying to make light of what certainly seemed a tense situation.

The words cut Qui-Gon like a knife. He looked sadly into Jareel's twinkling light blue eyes and responded, "Well, maybe they have already sent their best Jedi."

Now Jareel could feel the unease in his comrade. He pulled Qui-Gon further away from the waiting padawans. "Is something wrong, old friend? We haven't had a good talk since after the incident with Behor. Let's get together tonight and visit…stir up some old ghosts."

The Jedi master was trying not to be rude to his friend…but he was hitting all the sore spots that Qui-Gon had been thinking on the last day or so. He smiled a small smile and tried to end the conversation. He stared at the Jedi for a moment. The twinkle was gone now, replaced by a more somber look. Qui-Gon sensed the concern from his comrade. Trying to smile he replied, "Nothing's wrong, Jareel. Just the matters of the life we have chosen. We need to get together some time, but not this night. Take care and may the Force be with you." Qui-Gon turned and made his way down the corridor without even a word to Obi-Wan who stared in puzzlement for a moment before he hurried to catch up. Jareel rubbed his chin in thought as he watched the two receding figures.

vvvvv

Tylo piloted the ship out of the spaceport with practiced ease. Even Ruka was impressed with his facility. "You have flown such a transport often." It was a statement rather than a question. The Klastarian didn't ask people—he informed people. _You see, little man, I know more about you than you can realize._

"Yeah," Tylo replied shortly. _A lot of kids my age can fly small transports. What's the big deal about it? Or are you just trying to get me to talk? No way, you're gonna have to fish for what you wanna know._

The green furry blob remained mostly silent as they headed away from the planet at sub-light speed. He knew Tylo would have to make the settings for the jump to hyperspace, so he just sat back and observed as the young man punched buttons and made adjustments. Lights blinked for his attention and the computer beeped a couple of times as it informed him of calculations completed. The green creature thought back over the gossip sessions Methone had engaged in on Malastare. _What a fool he was! A weak minded fool. It was a mistake to get involved with him…but on the other hand I have much valuable information from my three-eyed friend. Methone was so quick to try to impress me with his knowledge of the workings of the Senate. And he thought that his position as Senator made him the clearinghouse of all the inside information on the politicos and their families. _Ruka smiled in spite of himself._ Now all that information is mine to use to my advantage…while Senator Methone rots in a cell that his folly bought him. But here, Ruka, let's concentrate on the present…what else did Methone tell you about the Lyg'tren family?_

While the Klastarian was reveling in his knowledge and his intelligence, Tylo was readying the ship, checking over the instrument panel with a comfortable familiarity. At a respectable distance from Coruscant he pressed the button that engaged the hyperdrive. The lights on the panel changed as the engines began their buildup to pass the speed of light. The stars lengthened from points to lines and a good jolt through the ship confirmed the increase of speed. Another look over the computer monitor. Tylo watched over the various readings displayed on the instruments to make sure they stabilized in acceptable limits. Everything was operating as expected and Tylo surrendered the ship to autopilot then slightly turned the pilot's chair to face his passenger. _This should be an interesting trip. A battle of wits. Yeah, that should be entertaining. I still hold the cards. You are an escapee. I can turn you in anytime and I could walk away completely clean…after all, I'm just an innocent senator's kid who was coerced into flying a convict away from Coruscant!_ Tylo struggled against the smile that threatened to erupt. He sat back listening to the familiar beeps and clicks of the autopilot and waited on his companion to make the first volley.

_You are much wiser than Methone _Ruka thought._ You are not so anxious to impress me with your knowledge. You are willing to wait and watch. This will be entertaining._ "So, young Tylo, I imagine you are happy to be away from Coruscant."

"Yeah? What makes you think so?"_ Tell him nothing. Just play dumb._

"Well…being away from Daddy for one thing. He's had to rescue you from being sent to jail many times hasn't he? Had to call in a lot of favors, make a lot of promises to keep his son from tarnishing his image. You've done more than just skip school and hack a few computers, haven't you?" _Oh, you act so cool…but you haven't yet learned to hide your reactions. Still so emotional._

_How does he know that? How could he know it? I thought Elan had buried it so deep no one would find out. Careful, be cool._ "I don't know what you're talking about. Yeah, we play around a little, but nothing so bad. We really aren't so different from a lot of kids. They all skip school, do a little crys, drink and play around. So what?"

"No, that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about breaking and entering, robbery. It took more than Daddy, didn't it? Elan is just a small time politician. He didn't know anyone big enough to cover that over…except your grandfather…." _Ah! Young fool. You don't know how to play the game after all do you? You don't hide your secrets as well as you thought. Even if Methone hadn't told me, I know I hit gold from the look on your face. Daddy hasn't taught you so well after all, has he?_

_How! How did he, of all people, find out about that? What else does he know? He already knows too much. Elan is through with me; I can't rely on him to get me out of anything this blob is cooking up. What is he up to? He's going to take me down with him if I do try to turn him in. Does he have anything to help pin that on me…or is he just talking? I need to find out if he's just playing with me or if he can really get me in trouble._ Tylo forced a short laugh. "Where did you get that idea? It's true I've tried to embarrass my father, but I'm not stupid enough to commit a major crime just to make him look bad." Tylo didn't realize that he had begun leaning forward as Ruka indicted him. Aware of it now, he leaned back and casually crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not going to jail just to try to humiliate Elan." _I should have thought of it that way at the time. If Granddad hadn't been able to pull some strings, I would have gone to jail…just over trying to embarrass Elan before his precious Senate. My mistake is being compounded now._

"Whatever you say, little Tylo," Ruka chuckled in his hummy voice. "If you want to deny it, that's fine. I know the truth…so you just go ahead and tell whatever story you want." The Klastarian leaned back in his chair. His large legs made it next to impossible for him to cross his legs, so he lazily crossed his ankles, just barely. "You see, I know a lot about your family. Let me tell you…you father wants to be a big time politico, but his family is just a small player, which upsets your father immensely…his poor ego. So when the chance came along for him to marry Allia, daughter of the renown, highly esteemed, and well placed Valon Kar, Elan practically killed himself…or should we say his competitors…to grab that chance. He hopes to ride Valon's coattails to the top of the political ladder. There never was any love toward Allia. She was just his pawn, his showpiece, his stepping stone to the top. Elan courts the most beautiful, most sensuous women on Coruscant to satisfy his much spoken of appetites. How you came to be is one of the biggest mysteries of the universe…"

The insult and the attack on his mother were more than Tylo could take. He launched himself at the green blob. "You jerk! You scum! You don't have the decency in you to even speak my mother's name! She's no angel…but that's Elan's fault." The youth was struggling to get his hands around Ruka's throat. However, the loose flesh made it difficult to get a firm grip. And the large neck made it impossible for Tylo to encircle it enough to seriously constrict the Klastarian's air or blood flow. It was an exercise in futility. However, the teen was so frenzied by his outburst, he wouldn't break off his attack. He began pounding on the green furry chest. However, the changeable, flowing nature of Ruka's insides made his mass shift with each blow and they were shaken off harmlessly. Ruka was initially surprised by the attack and then became amused at Tylo's attempts to inflict hurt on him.

He chuckled and hummed for a minute or two. Then the large hands gripped Tylo's wrists and held him firm. The young man tried to twist away and was surprised by the strength in the green gelatinous mass that contained him. Ruka pinned his arms to his side and Tylo found he was unable to move at all. He had not expected that kind of strength. Now he began to realize how foolish he had been all this time. All this time Ruka had led him along and put up with his mouth and attitude and given Tylo more and more rope. Tylo had tied the noose and willingly put his head in it.

Ruka not only possessed knowledge that was damaging; he was able to physically overcome the boy. Now Tylo began to see how the blob had played him and he followed along. Ruka knew that he could take the teen any time he wanted to, so he just proceeded to use him and put up with him…until now. The Klastarian slowly stood, his gold gleaming eyes staring into Tylo's menacingly. He kept the youth in his grasp as he glanced around the ship. He ripped the restraints from the passenger seats and bound Tylo's hands and feet and then strapped him into the copilot's chair.

"Now, my young friend…we know who is really in charge here. Too bad, really. You could have been very useful to me. You are quite clever. However, relying on your father to get you out of trouble has given you a nasty arrogance. You think you are indestructible. But you can see now that you aren't." Ruka laughed vigorously. "Young fool. You've never been exposed to the real world. You didn't know that you've only been playing little boy games. Now you're playing with the big boys. And you didn't know the rules change. That's really too bad. So clever…what a waste."

Ruka's words stung Tylo more than he could have predicted, because they were some of the same things he had heard out of Elan's own mouth. When Elan spoke them, Tylo put them off as his father's pomposity…but Ruka had said the same things about him. They must be true. And…what had caused Tylo to so easily lose his practiced cool? When Greenie had attacked his mother. His mother.

_I never realized before that I really do care about her. She may have used me as a crutch…but I guess she wouldn't have put up with so much if she didn't care something about me. Would she? Does she really love me? Can she? Why didn't I see it? I guess I didn't want to. I didn't want anyone to love me because I was afraid they'd hurt me. Elan uses love to hurt, so I thought Mom did too. Mom, you were wiser than I thought. You were using Elan too. Why did you put up with him? Hmm…were you trying not to embarrass Granddad? Was that it? You were trying to play like your marriage was working so his career wouldn't be affected? What are you up to? Have you two got something up your sleeve for Elan? How blind I have been! While I was off playing my games against Elan, I couldn't see what was going on under my own nose. Now I only wish I could live long enough to tell you I really do love you. I didn't know it until just now. It took that jerk to show me. If he doesn't kill me, Mom, I promise I'll come back and help you. You've humbled yourself enough to play Elan's games until the time was right for whatever you're up to. I can do the same…if he doesn't kill me. If Ruka doesn't kill me, I will persevere. I will play his game, his way until I can figure out how to defeat him at it. I'm glad I at least learned that from you, Mom._

vvvvv

Jareel had spent a long day with Daven in the cavernous training facility at the Jedi temple. They were in the lengthy gymnasium area that could be subdivided into smaller partitioned areas. Today, however, it was completely open. Masters could point up examples in action to their students from observing other training sessions. Amidst the reverberating sounds from other somersaulting, light saber sparring, showing off padawans, the master had spent an intense day refining his apprentice's skills with the saber. Daven was quick and agile in his movements, but his offensive tack was a little clumsy and needed polishing. Again and again Jareel had moved in on a vigorous attack, forcing his padawan to become more offensive instead of just trying to fend off the blows. Such was the apprentice's ploy because he was stronger in defense. At the end of the day, the master had richly but deservedly praised his young charge. He had done well. Still there was work to be done, but already he could see improvement.

Daven had already turned aside for a shower. Jareel retired to a corner of the now quieter gymnasium. Padawans and masters were leaving for the day and the noise level had dropped considerably. Noticing the exodus, Jareel had decided to stay and take advantage of the solitude while he meditated for a bit.

He settled himself into a corner and reached up to release the thong that had held back his silvery-blonde hair during the saber sparring. With a couple of shakes it was free, but that which fell across his tanned, lined face stuck to the residual sweat which had yet to evaporate. Jareel neglected it and straightened his tired legs out in front of him to stretch. Looking up he saw a small green figure hobbling his way, the sound of his gimmer stick absorbed by the cushioned flooring of the facility. Jareel made a move to rise.

"Remain," Yoda directed him. "Long day you have had. Much improved Daven is. Strong Jedi he will be."

"I knew you were watching from the upper level. Thank you, Master Yoda. Yes, Daven will be a good and strong knight. And an adept one if I have anything to say about it."

Yoda smiled at Jareel's remark. "Absent are Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Seen them have you?"

"I saw them this morning, Master." Remembering his friend's reaction, Jareel was uncertain of what to say…so he waited for Yoda's response.

"See them training I did not. They trained where?"

"I know not, my Master. They were not here. When I saw them this morning they were leaving the training facility."

"Leaving?" Yoda turned away slightly and seemed to be in deep thought as his pointed ears bobbed up and down.

"Master Yoda, if I may," Jareel began.

"Speak."

"Qui-Gon seemed upset this morning. He tried to pass it off, but I have known him too long. He said he was not assigned to the Ruka search. May I ask what is going on?"

Yoda sighed deeply. How much should he say? Jareel was a close friend and would know Qui-Gon's mind and mood. "Talked much with Qui-Gon have you?"

"Not recently, no."

"Fear I what he will do. Strong signs he shows of recovery from Ruka's abuses. How completely he has reclaimed himself know we not. Professes his peace he does, but hides he behind his mental shields. Concerns me this does. Unresolved anger he may have. Assigned he was not because of this."

"I understand, my Master. Also to me he has confirmed that he bears no bitterness toward the creature. But he guards himself around me. I know he is troubled right now. He even seems uncomfortable around Obi-Wan."

"Hmm…." Yoda rested his chin in his hand for a moment. Then he turned and walked slowly away without another word.

vvvvv

As the rest of the Jedi temple was ending another day, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were returning in their speeder. They had spent the day first in consultation with the other Jedi involved in the search for the Klastarian and then following leads that turned up no information. Qui-Gon was certain that Ruka must have escaped the planet by now. If so, they had no clue as to where he was heading. Everything that had been checked out on Coruscant had turned up nothing and the trail was getting colder. The Jedi master was frustrated to know that Ruka was succeeding in his escape.

The trip back to the temple had been made in complete silence. Qui-Gon was going over everything that he had learned that day in an attempt to decide where to look next. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he had totally ignored his apprentice. An errant vehicle that passed them too closely shook the Jedi from his thoughts. Then he suddenly became aware of how silent Obi-Wan had been for most of the latter part of the day.

_That's odd. He usually is fairly talkative during something like this…asking questions, offering his insights. Why so quiet now? Maybe he is still upset about my being involved in this manhunt. It's just as well. I really don't need his opinions right now. _He stole a glance at the padawan who was staring straight ahead._ He seems ill at ease. I suppose he is still angry. Well, that's not my problem anymore. It's up to another master to help him learn to bring his passion to heel. I obviously have failed at that. Yes, it will be better this way. I suppose I am too defiant. I merely am trying to do what I think is right. It would be easier for me to do my duty if I weren't hindered by an apprentice who was always second-guessing me. And…I have failed him. It will be better for him as well. He may not be happy with this decision and I know Master Yoda won't be, but in the end they will see it is the right thing for everyone involved. I'm sorry Obi-Wan. Had I realized that I wasn't ready to teach a padawan, I wouldn't have taken you on. I only hope I haven't led you too far astray for your new master to help you find the right way._

The apprentice was lost in his own thoughts as they wound their way through the heavy traffic of late afternoon. Even though his eyes followed vehicles as they passed, he saw none of them. His thoughts were as far away from the traffic as Coruscant was from Alderaan. _I don't understand what's going on. I know Master Qui-Gon is upset with me…but I think there's more than that on his mind. He hasn't said much at all to me this day. He hasn't even tried to defend what he is doing. Usually he explains his actions to me…showing me his decision making process and how he evaluates information. None of that has happened. It seems he only talks when it is necessary…to tell me to come along for example. Even when he has been annoyed with me in the past, he still continued to communicate with me. I'm totally cut off from him. He has even cut off his thoughts from me. He's hiding everything from me…his thoughts, his feelings. _

_It reminds me of when we were on our way to Bandomeer. I was trying so hard to help...to show him I would make a good padawan, and he was so cool, so distant. He was very slow to open up to me even when he was considering me for his padawan. Do I have to go through that again? Have I transgressed so strongly that I can't be forgiven? Do I have to prove myself all over again? Qui-Gon can be a hard master. Maybe he feels he is doing the right thing…maybe it is the right thing. It would sure be easier to handle if I just knew what was going on! If he would tell me what I have done wrong, at least I would know what I needed to correct. If I do have to prove myself to him again…if I knew in what way I could do it. Being totally in the dark is the worst part. I feel abandoned by him._ That thought made Obi-Wan start. _What if he has abandoned me? That's why he has cut himself off from me! What does that mean? Is he just separating himself from me during this search because we disagree so strongly over it? Is that part of his discipline? Is he throwing me out on my own to see if I sink or swim? What's happening!_ Obi-Wan desperately wanted to slam his fist against the instrument panel of the speeder to release some of his frustration. It was evident in the furrowed brow and lines of confusion carved into his young face. But all of this was lost on his master.

The elder Jedi pulled the speeder into the temple. As the two were exiting the vehicle, Qui-Gon stretched his long legs and said, "Why don't you go on to your quarters. I'll check the speeder back in. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He turned without waiting for a reply.

His apprentice stood and watched for several seconds before he started toward the door to the corridor. _He didn't say my name or even my standing. When we part company at the end of the day he usually says 'Goodbye Padawan' or Goodbye Obi-Wan'. What is going on?_ The dejected apprentice started the journey to his quarters with his head down and scuffling his steps. He didn't see the small figure waiting for him.

When Yoda had left Jareel in the gym, he had done some checking around to see if anyone knew where Master Qui-Gon had gone. He was able to find out that he had borrowed a temple speeder. So he had taken up waiting for the return of the two. It was more than obvious to the very perceptive Jedi that there was strong tension between apprentice and master…and he wanted to find out why.

"Watch where you are going you should," Yoda began softly as he realized Obi-Wan was about to walk by without having noticed him.

The apprentice jumped at the unexpected voice. "Master Yoda! I'm sorry. I didn't see you. Preoccupied I suppose."

"Mmm…yes. Uneasy you are. Great anxiety I sense in you."

Obi-Wan was even more uneasy under the Jedi master's examination. "Uh, yes, my Master."

"Come. Walk we will…talk we will." Yoda turned and headed down the corridor. Having no choice, Obi-Wan started after him.

Yoda led the apprentice to the garden and they found a bench near a fountain. The spraying water made the surrounding air moist and cool. Blooms of rainbows of countless colors exploded around them. It was a very inviting atmosphere…a relaxing one that Obi-Wan welcomed just now.

"Searching for Ruka you were?" Yoda began.

Obi-Wan didn't want to get his master in trouble…but it seemed to him that Yoda already knew so he didn't feel like he was telling him anything new. "Uh…yes, Master Yoda."

"And find out anything did you?"

"No, Master."

Yoda was silent for a moment. "Between you and Qui-Gon there is a problem?"

Obi-Wan was instantly on guard. _How do I answer that? I don't want to cause problems for Master Qui-Gon. But this situation between us…it needs to be worked out. Maybe Yoda should know…but what will happen with my master? I don't want to be the cause of trouble between him and the council. I don't want to cause trouble for me either. I would like to know what's going on with Qui-Gon and why he is acting toward me like he is. But…but…._ The discord had already built up tension in the young padawan. The conflict with himself was making it worse. His head pounded from the tension in his muscles. He put his hands to his head to try to rub the tautness away, forgetting that Yoda was waiting for an answer.

Obi-Wan's reaction was not lost on the diminutive Jedi either. And he could feel Obi-Wan's anxiety, so great was it. He gave the apprentice a moment to gather himself. "Obi-Wan, help you I can, but honest with me you must be."

Remembering his earlier thought that he felt he had to prove himself to Qui-Gon again, the padawan determined to stay loyal to his master and defend his decisions. True he had not agreed with them, but now the situation had become more complicated. Now Obi-Wan felt like he was struggling to maintain his position in the order and he was not willing to give up his chance to become a Jedi. He wanted more than anything to believe that the master he had such strong allegiance to was doing the right thing. He had to believe it. Even though Qui-Gon had gone against the council before, his conclusions were usually proven right…even though his methods were not always right. Obi-Wan vowed to himself that he would show Master Qui-Gon that he was a good apprentice and worthy of the investment of time and training he'd made in him. He would remain trustworthy to his master by not betraying him.

"Master Yoda, Qui-Gon and I are having a disagreement over whether he should be involved in the manhunt for Ruka. That is all." He strained to maintain his control under the master's scrutiny.

_Lie well you do not. See through you I can. _"All that is?"

"Yes, Master."

"Very well. Go you may."

Qui-Gon had checked the transport back in and was on his way to his quarters when he felt a sensation hit him through the Force. It was Obi-Wan…he could recognize his padawan easily. The Jedi's immediate reaction was surprise because he had consciously shielded himself from the apprentice's thoughts and feelings all day. Then he realized how strong it must be to have come through so easily. So he focused on it in curiosity about why it was so intense. The feeling was a very strong sensation of anxiety and tension. In spite of himself, Qui-Gon stopped in the corridor and completed the link with Obi-Wan. He could sense the internal conflict taking place in the apprentice's mind…and he knew from it who Obi-Wan was talking to.

Concern was his first reaction to what he had sensed. Concern for Obi-Wan and why he was so upset. Then he reminded himself that Obi-Wan was no longer his padawan. He fought back the immediate response to seek out the apprentice to find out what was wrong. Certainly if Yoda was talking to him, he could help Obi-Wan with whatever was troubling him. He thought on that for a moment.

_He's talking to Yoda. I wonder what about. It must be about this situation between the two of us. What else would it be? For Obi-Wan to go straight to Yoda it must be something significant. He wouldn't bother him with a detail._ Qui-Gon sighed deeply. _I suppose it was inevitable. Obi-Wan has been so vehemently opposed to being on the search for Ruka. This shouldn't surprise me. Well…more hot water with the council. It will further damage my standing before them. However, it will make it easier for them to see the apprentice should have a different master. That settles that. Now all I have to worry about is how to show the council that I haven't lost my edge. I'm sure that's what they are thinking. Ruka has managed to infect me, capture me and Behor captured me. They must be thinking I'm not capable of performing my duty any longer…what else would they be thinking? I suppose it's for the best. If I am slipping then I don't need to be in a position to cause harm or keep someone else from performing their job._ Qui-Gon tried to clear his mind and took up his pace in the direction of his quarters.

vvvvv

Tylo decided he had little to lose. He had no idea what Ruka's plans for him were. After thinking it over he had decided that he probably was a liability to the green furry blob…and that would mean certain death. Having faced that, he decided to do one thing right and face it like a man. "Where are we going?"

Ruka chuckled in his humming voice. "I would be foolish, would I not, to tell you that. The less information you have, the better…for both of us."

"Look, if you're gonna kill me at least let me know where I'm gonna to die. Is that such a big thing to ask?"

The Klastarian looked at the young man with a new respect. _He truly does not seem afraid to die. This is surprising. Youth with such brash bravado usually turn out to be the biggest cowards. Interesting. More than I expected. I would have thought he'd be sobbing to be taken home to Mommy and Daddy by now. He has been reserved and strong. Maybe I have misjudged him? If he truly is as courageous as he appears to be, he may be useful to me. _Ruka decided to wait a little longer to pass sentence on the youth. Slowly he replied, "I am going to a planet where I have friends. That is all you need to know for now." He turned his attention back to the instrument panel, checking the readouts to make sure the ship was performing as expected and to reverify their arrival time. Soon he would contact his friends and let them know he was on his way. They could provide him with a hiding place…and with facilities so that he could begin his research anew. All he needed now was customers. That would not be a problem. His reputation had preceded him thanks to Methone and Behor. All he really needed do was to let it be known in the right circles that he was once again free…and customers would beat a path to his door.

He leaned back and relaxed in the padded g-chair. Yes, thanks to Methone and Behor…in spite of their stupidity and clumsiness they had managed to set him up in nice labs and get word out of his work. He chuckled as he thought of them still in jail while he was cruising the galaxy, getting ready to set up yet another lab and begin again the work that had made him so comfortable before. And this time he would make sure those Jedi didn't interfere.

vvvvv

Master Jinn stood on the balcony that looked toward the sunrise on Coruscant. He shivered a bit in the cool air, being dressed only in his pajama pants and a robe. Forgoing breakfast, he was meditating, of a sort, before getting ready to face the day. _I have failed miserably. I have failed Obi-Wan in his training. I have failed the council. Maybe the decision to search for Ruka was justifiable, but my lack of success in the endeavor makes me question it. How could I be so wrong? Have I lost my focus so much that I can't see the leading of the Force clearly? I am having trouble concentrating with all that is going on…Ruka loose, who knows where? Will he come for me again? What does he have in mind this time? What more can he do to me? Obi-Wan in rebellion…but that is my fault. Yoda involved in that now. Yes, I have much on my mind. I need some time away from this. I need to relocate my center. I am losing control of things around me. Yes, it was a mistake to take another padawan. Yes, it was a mistake to go after Ruka. How hard it is to face the truth sometimes. How hard it is to face myself sometimes._ The Jedi master shook his head to chase the thoughts away. Another shiver shook his body and he turned to go back to the warmth of his apartment.

Closing the door behind him, he was still lost in thought. Slowly he became aware of a buzz. His comm link. He hurried to it and spoke into it, "Qui-Gon Jinn here."

"Master Jinn, this is Sho-el. Master Yoda requests you attend him in the master's meditation chamber directly."

"Yes, I will be there at once. Thank you."

Qui-Gon had changed clothes quickly and hurried to meet with his master. He entered the small quiet chamber and saw the green figure seated, eyes closed, hands lying loosely in his lap. Obviously he was deep into his meditation. The Jedi stood by the door to wait. Immediately, without opening his eyes, Yoda said, "Tired you look Qui-Gon."

"I have had trouble sleeping, my Master."

Yoda opened his big gleaming eyes and studied the wan face with dark circles beneath his eyes. "Come, sit."

Qui-Gon sat across from Yoda. He lowered his tall form slowly onto a large overstuffed cushion on the floor. He was careful to try to guard his thoughts from the probing of the master…but he knew Yoda could see through him like a window. Instead of probing his mind however, Yoda knew that Qui-Gon needed to talk, to get his feelings out in the open.

"Much tension there is in you."

"It is of no consequence, my Master. I have neglected my meditation and have lost my focus. The fault is mine."

Yoda paused a few seconds, then replied. "More there is to this. Honest you must be with me."

"You have not touched my mind to find this out. How do you know there is more to it?

"The issue that is not. To help heal the situation is why we are here."

"I already know that you spoke with Obi-Wan. You needn't hide that from me." Qui-Gon's voice had an edge that he was unable to hold back.

"Try to hide it I did not Qui-Gon. Not at question is of what the apprentice and I spoke. Called you here I did to find out what _your_ problem is. A problem there obviously is. Spoken to me like that you have not since you were a padawan."

Qui-Gon felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Your pardon, my Master. You already know then that there is a schism between Obi-Wan and I. He is rebelling against my leadership over him. I'm sure he told you of my decision to go after Ruka." The Jedi stood and began to pace before his master as he built his case. "I don't deny it and I don't regret it. I am capable of doing my duty. My feelings are clear on this and I am able to bring him in without fear of vengeance or losing control. I don't know why I am being put in the position of having to prove myself." Qui-Gon broke off his argument. _I do know. The council has lost its trust in me. What Obi-Wan must have said does not help my position. Now I am being made to defend my actions before Yoda. This must be preliminary to being called to do so before the entire council. My failure is complete now. It has gone beyond just being a poor master. I have failed as a knight. Yoda must be trying to soften the blow by meeting with me privately first. They have decided on a punishment for me…and probably a position here at the temple, taking me out of the field. It was inevitable. I have tried my best and it wasn't good enough…so it was inevitable that this should happen. I can do nothing to stop it. I must take my discipline. _ He turned to face his master.

Even though Yoda was not actively probing Qui-Gon's thoughts, he could sense the conflict in him because it was so strong. He was greatly saddened by it. At first he thought that his former apprentice's trials had strengthened him…now he could see that it had fomented doubt in him…doubt that he would have to drive out and heal if he would continue in the order. "Master Qui-Gon, much you have been through since your first encounter with the Klastarian. Fought hard you have to recuperate. However, a complete rest you have not had. Some time away from your duties you need. Time away together you and your apprentice need. Recover and rebuild you will be able to do. Unusual circumstances you have been through but not the first time an apprentice has had to take care of his master. Succeeded some masters have in rebuilding the relationship with their padawan…some not. But strong is the bond you have with Obi-Wan. A furlough together will give you the time and chance you need."

Qui-Gon stood with his arms wrapped in the sleeves of his robe as he listened to his master's words. _Maybe a break is what I need. A relief from the demands at the temple so that I may regain my center and my focus. Yes, that is the answer. But I need the time alone. I don't need Obi-Wan's rebellion to deal with while I am trying to regain myself. Besides, since I will not be training him anymore, time together would not be a good idea. I can not tell Yoda that though, I know he will try to talk me out of my decision. Hmm…._

"All right," Qui-Gon began. "I request a Master's sabbatical leave for myself.'

"A Master's sabbatical? For Jedi masters only that is. Allowed not for padawans."

"Yes, my Master. I think it would be better this way. Obi-Wan has missed much training due to my incapacities. It would be better if he stayed here and made up that training while I took the sabbatical to refresh myself from the tribulations I have faced. Time apart would help heal wounds to soul and spirit. This would be the better idea, Master Yoda."

Yoda was silent for what seemed like a very long time to Qui-Gon. At last he exhaled a deep sigh and said, "A sabbatical you shall have, Qui-Gon."

vvvvv

Ruka had now been on the planet Garin for several weeks. Just as he had known, some of his former customers were based there. His cool, confident manner had eventually won him an audience with the very low profile, paranoid group. The gang of Renalks had been much impressed with his work, however, they were aware of how highly publicized his escape was throughout the galaxy as more and more planets were warned to be on the lookout for him. They were hesitant to have anything to do with the Klastarian, lest the Jedi come looking for him and locate their base of operations.

The small blue skinned creatures were a hyperactive bunch to begin with. Their nervousness about Ruka seemed to compound the problem. After much coaxing and extravagant promises, the emerald being was able to convince them to allow him to work for them. It was conditional, however. They set Ruka up in a housing unit far from their building and watched and waited these last few weeks to see who came looking for the Klastarian. After this much time they decided that maybe the trail to Ruka didn't so obviously lead to Garin and they agreed to bankroll his experimentations.

The Klastarian congratulated himself. Once more his superior intellect and long suffering had won him a new group of fools to provide him with all he needed to set up another lab. Yes, he would do the work they wanted…and he had his own projects he would pursue on the side. Yes, something they knew nothing about…and would be much more profitable than the mere biological weapons they wanted. When he developed what he wanted, Ruka was sure he could leave easily enough…if for no other reason…he could simply use their own product on them. _Fools! Greedy fools. How blind greed makes one. But that is perfect for my purposes. I need them to be blind to my own project. This will be my most ingenious development yet…and when it is complete no one—no one—will be able to stop the great Ruka!_

His hummy laughter was so familiar to Tylo now. The youth was helping unload boxes of lab equipment. Just at the moment he was standing over a sink washing beakers, graduated cylinders and other glassware. His back was aching from all the bending and lifting. Leaning over the sink was not exactly helping the muscle spasms that were building from the unaccustomed work. Tylo sighed deeply. After this he had been assigned by Ruka to clean up the packing material and sweep up the lab. The Klastarian had specially chosen the boy to keep the lab clean. That way he could gloat over him and belittle his every little slip. Ruka knew that the key to breaking the youth's spirit lay in changing his self-image. And he knew that if Tylo were constantly subjected to negative comments without any positive reinforcement, then he would begin to believe what Ruka said about him. That's why he wanted the boy close to him…to work on him. He could be useful once he was properly broken in.

Tylo stole a glance at the chuckling green blob. Often during the time of waiting, the creature would appear to be lost in thought and suddenly break into his resonant laughter. The youth hadn't a clue about what was going on in that brilliant but twisted mind. He knew his place now though. He wasn't happy about it…but it was to be a gofer for Ruka or be dead. He wasn't ready to be dead yet. No, not yet. Tylo knew he wasn't as dumb as the Klastarian tried to make him feel. He had not manipulated Elan and Allia as adeptly while being a fool. Ruka was confident…too confident. And that, Tylo thought, might be his downfall. For right now he was content…well willing anyway…to sit back and watch and learn and wait…wait. His moment would come. There was much he could learn from this fat blob…and who knows what it could earn him when he got back home. Apparently Ruka had some kind of political connection…his range of knowledge in that area was wide. Maybe Tylo could learn some things that might be useful to Allia or her father. Yes, he was willing to watch and learn for right now.

vvvvv

"You came to the right person. If you want someone to help you get that Jedi, it will be my great pleasure to help," the voice rasped with revulsion. "He is responsible for what happened to me and I vowed I wouldn't rest until I took payment out of him for it. Money is no object to me. I would do it for free. You have told me where he is and you offer me a ship…I will do what you want if it will make him suffer the way I have. The only problem I have with you is that you want me to WAIT! I don't want to wait…not a moment longer." Hate was etched deeply into every crease in the shadowy face. "I will wait only because I don't have my own means to get to him."

vvvvv

"Ow!" Obi-Wan yelped as he felt the burn of the training saber on his arm. He leaped backward to get out of Daven's immediate reach while he collected himself.

Sensing the frustration from the padawan, Master Jareel spoke up, "OK, that will be all for now. Why don't we take a break? Daven, you go on over to the exercise mats and I'll be along in a moment." He watched and waited while the young man crossed the spacious training facility. When he was sure his voice wouldn't carry through the huge busy room, Jareel put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. The apprentice was panting vigorously. "That wasn't such a difficult work out Obi-Wan. You seemed to be struggling all the way through it."

"I'm sorry, Master Jareel. I was having problems keeping my thoughts on the sparring match." He offered no explanation, deciding it wouldn't make any difference to explain anyway.

"Yes, so I sensed. Do you mind if I ask, are things working out between you and Master Yawel?"

"Um, yes. He is a good and patient teacher…" his voice trailed off.

"But?" Jareel prompted.

"I had nothing more to say," Obi-Wan lied.

"But he's not Qui-Gon. You are right there. Qui-Gon is about the finest swordsman I've ever seen." Jareel studied Obi-Wan's face. "You do realize that Qui-Gon took sabbatical to work out some things he was struggling with, don't you?"

"Yes, Master Jareel. Is that all?" The padawan desperately wanted to be away from this conversation. Besides he knew Yawel would be looking for him as soon as he returned from his meeting with the Jedi council. Somehow he just knew that meeting had to do with him.

"That's all Obi-Wan…except for one thing. I know you and Qui-Gon have had some rough times recently. If you would like to talk. Not just about that, but just talk…you know where I am. I mean it. All right?"

"Thank you, Master." The apprentice appreciated the kindness, but he knew he could never take Jareel up on it…especially Jareel, Qui-Gon's closest friend. He realized the master was offering because he was Qui-Gon's friend…but he just couldn't bring himself to talk about his master to his companion. He would just have to work this out for himself. There was no one he felt like sharing his mind with.

Obi-Wan stood in the middle of the sparring area for a moment as he considered his state of mind. _No one would understand. Jareel, Yoda, Daven all tell me that Master Qui-Gon is just taking a break to recover from everything and to regain his focus. They tell me it is due to the stresses of the missions we had. That's part of it, I'm sure. But there's more to it than that. He seemed to be doing fine until just recently…until Ruka escaped. That's when he really seemed to start struggling…and that's when I opposed him. I'm sure it was difficult to hear that the Klastarian had escaped, especially since he had just been through the hostage situation with Behor. Master Qui-Gon's life was at risk to keep Ruka in jail. After he came close to death and then the creature escaped so easily after that quake. I know that had to be hard to deal with, but my master is a stronger person than that. Yes, he has been through a lot…but he was stronger for it! He didn't even seem bitter toward Behor. He joked with me about it! I know he was doing OK then. It was my rebelling against him that made things worse. He would have been OK if he knew he could rely on me…but when he needed me, I turned on him. I'm the cause of this. It's my fault._ Obi-Wan snatched his robe from the peg it was hanging on and started toward the shower area. He kept his head down, hoping to avoid being drawn into a conversation with any of the other padawans._ Master Qui-Gon needed me to back up his decision to go after Ruka and to assist him in the search. But instead I didn't just disagree! I was insubordinate with him! I was way out of line in the arguments we had…and he didn't even discipline me for them. Yes, something is wrong…but I'm the reason for it. Now I have driven him away…and I'm sure it has put my standing in the Jedi order in question. No one else is going to want a padawan who is so recalcitrant. Master Qui-Gon was more than patient with me. No one else will be so. _

Obi-Wan had not realized he had stopped half way across the large training room and was frozen in thought in front of the very people he had wanted to avoid. But he quickly became aware of the lack of sound in the usually very noisy gym…except for the buzz of whispering. Other apprentices were talking in low tones and stealing glances at him. He felt his cheeks flush as he quickly made his way to the locker area. The gossip was flying fast and furious. But Obi-Wan tried not to think on it as he undressed for a shower. Just before he stepped into the small cubicle he caught a glance out of the corner of his eye…the pile of his damp clothes where he dumped them on the floor. Unbidden a memory popped into his head. _Do your clothes belong where they happened to hit the floor, Padawan?_ How many times had Master Qui-Gon chided him for that? Usually it brought a crooked smile to his face as he quickly gathered the clothes from the floor and hung them on hooks until finished with his shower. Now, however, the memory brought only pain and the apprentice considered leaving the pile where it lay…but his desire to not bring any more dishonor to his master caused him to pick the clothes up instead.

Stepping into the shower and trying to relax under the hot water that hit his tired muscles, he returned to his thoughts. _I wanted so badly to be his padawan…and now look at me. I threw myself at him and now that he is stuck with me…I turn on him. It's no wonder he wanted a break from me. I had the best master at the temple and I was so dumb that I have broken his trust. Even when he returns to the temple, he isn't going to want to continue my training. I suppose I can't blame him for it. I don't deserve to be his apprentice. Do I deserve to be anyone's apprentice? Have I gone so far that I should re-examine my fitness to be a Jedi_? _Is that what the Jedi council is discussing about me? I wonder if they are going to send me from the temple? They did once…and now they are going to again. That must be what all the gossip is. Some of them know how I was sent to Bandomeer before…and now they must have heard from their masters that I am going to be sent away again. Master Qui-Gon saved me before…but he isn't here to save me now. I don't deserve to be saved from it. I deserve whatever they decide to do with me. I just wonder how severe it will be?_

"Obi-Wan," Yawel called out, breaking the apprentice's solitude.

"One moment, Master Yawel." The apprentice wrapped himself in a towel and quickly exited to face the Jedi who had been assigned to continue his training in Qui-Gon's absence.

"I apologize for the interruption. Jareel tells me you were a little off in sparring today. Can you tell me what you are having difficulty with?"

"It wasn't the moves that were giving me trouble, Master." The word stuck in his throat. Even after all these weeks of calling Yawel by that title, Obi-Wan still couldn't believe it wasn't Qui-Gon he was talking to. "The fault is mine. My mind was not focused. I'm sorry, Master Yawel."

The tall thin and green skinned Jedi looked at the apprentice with sympathetic yellow eyes. He knew how upset Obi-Wan was over this situation. Yawel had tried to be supportive and understanding. However, Obi-Wan had shut himself off from everyone else and refused all assistance in training, in talking things out, in working out his frustrations. The young man was walking around with the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders and he resisted all help to share the burden. Yawel gently patted Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Master Yoda wants to speak with you. Then I think it would be a good idea if you went to the meditation chamber for awhile. You do need to refocus yourself. Even though I know you won't take me up on it, I again offer you my ear if you would like to talk."

"Thank you, Master. There is nothing to talk about. Excuse me and I'll be on my way to talk with Master Yoda." The apprentice bowed and turned to dress.

vvvvv

Yoda was waiting patiently for Obi-Wan. He could sense his mood before he had even entered the room. "Unhappy you are?" he asked.

"Just preoccupied, my Master. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, information I have for you. A mission we will be sending you on shortly."

"A mission? With Master Yawel?"

"No, solo mission this is. Go by yourself you will." The Jedi council had decided to send Obi-Wan on a simple mission alone hoping that a success would help build up his flagging confidence. Yoda had expected the apprentice to be happy about the development. He knew how challenging Obi-Wan found field work.

Instead the apprentice's face fell. "Alone?"

"Yes, alone. A problem this is?"

"No, Master Yoda. It is not a problem. Where will I be going?"

"Call you before us we will when the details are worked out. Wanted you to know I did."

"Thank you, Master." An uneasy silence fell between them. "Um…was there anything else?"

"No. Go you may." Yoda watched as the apprentice exited. He was puzzled indeed by this reaction. He thought that Obi-Wan would be pleased to have the chance to get away from the temple and do a solo mission. Had he been wrong?

Obi-Wan walked slowly down the corridor, his head bowed. _Alone…with no master? Is this their way of trying to let me know that Master Qui-Gon will not be my master any longer? This is to break that tie before they pair me with a new master? Or could it be a prelude to sending me away? It's out of the ordinary…that can't be good. My time is short now."_

vvvvv

Qui-Gon stood atop a grassy knoll and watched the twin orange suns of Burene set. This had become one of his favorite rituals. He made the trek to the knoll each day and stood here just so in an attitude of meditation, focusing on the suns…representing the light he sought. It was fascinating how quickly the light level decreased as the first sun became hidden below the horizon line. After the second sun followed, it was pitch black out here away from the city and the lights. He settled himself into a comfortable sitting position atop the low hill and drew his robe more closely around him as the temperature began to drop now that the double suns' heat was gone. The sky was brimming with dots of light…many different sizes, many different colors. The Jedi master was beginning to learn the local constellations after some practice of seeing the imaginary lines connecting the sparkles. For the first time in quite awhile he truly felt at peace. His soul was quiet; his mind was quiet. He was filled with the calm and light of the Force. Yes, he had found his focus once more…the peace and solitude of his soul testified to that. He felt complete, whole.

_Ah, how I wish I could remain here forever! It has been so long, so very long since I have known these feelings. Even when I thought I was focused, I realize now I haven't been completely focused in a very long time. The cares of every day life drive me from that…and occupy my mind so much that I don't realize I am not as at peace as well as I should be. Only now that I have found it again do I realize what it feels like…what I had lost. I've always shunned sabbaticals. Now I understand why they are helpful. It should be required for a master to take one every so often. And I'm glad I took Master Yoda's advice and came to such a sparsely populated planet. Rather than look up old acquaintances, it was a better thing to be alone. Alone._

A sad smile played at the corners of his grey flecked moustache. _Alone. Oh, do I remember how terrible it was to be alone when Behor was holding me. But now…alone…such a nice thing, such a comfortable thing. Alone. No one to answer to. No one to explain to. No one to look after…or to look after you. Alone. We find out who we truly are when we are alone. Whether alone in a good place or a bad. That's when we find ourselves…when we are with only ourselves. Are you happy with your own company, Qui-Gon? Does it make you content to be alone? If so, you are a fortunate person. Unlucky are those who don't like to be alone…who don't like their own company. What an unhappy life that must be._

Qui-Gon laid back and clasped his hands behind his head. He had taken to wearing his hair loose instead of tying it back. With no battles to be fought and no training to conduct, he saw no reason to contain the hair and had disposed of his hair tie. He gathered a handful of hair in each hand and lay his head back to watch the stars more easily.

_Maybe I have been in the field for too long. I am getting up in my years. I am slowing down. Perhaps the time has come to give up the more active life and settle for a position at the temple. Let the younger, more able Jedi train the padawans. I am past prime and have not been a good teacher to begin with. Perhaps that's what all this tumult in my life is about. The will of the Force…maybe it's trying to tell me it's time to hang up my saber and step aside for the next generation._ A wave of sadness swept over him at this thought. But the sadness he felt at having failed Obi-Wan more than matched it and he realized that if Obi-Wan had had a younger, better master, he would not have gone astray._ You couldn't see your mistake with Xanatos until it was too late. At least you have seen your mistake with Obi-Wan before he turned. It's time to let him go, Qui-Gon. For his good…you have to think of him first. Let him go. _Having made a decision, the Jedi tried to relax and focused his attention on the black velvet sky with shards of diamond chips sparkling across it.

vvvvv

"WHAT! A delay! I don't like being jerked around. Do you have a job for me to do or not? I will get to that Jedi with our without you." A pause. "I see, very well. If you have to make a change in plans I will wait…but not long. If you don't meet your schedule I won't wait! I will be avenged with or without you. This chance will not come along again."

vvvvv

Obi-Wan rolled over on his back…again. He hadn't been comfortable on his back so he had tried lying on his side. Still he could not settle down. He lay on his stomach and wedged his arms under the pillow. He lay that way only for a couple of minutes…now here he was on his back again. Beads of perspiration had formed on his brow. Swiping at them, he kicked his covers off and ignored them as they hit the floor. Yet another sleepless night for him.

_How many now? How many nights tossing and turning? Weeks. No wonder I'm having problems in my training sessions. I'm not getting enough rest. I'm too tired to go up against those other padawans. Not only have I failed my master, Master Qui-Gon; I'm failing myself. I'll never be ready to face the trials if this keeps up. Oh, Master if I had it to do over again…would I behave differently? I wonder about you and I worry about you. I know you were struggling. Are you all right? I wonder if you have been able to find peace. Have you been able to come to terms with the ghosts that were haunting you? I hope so. I hope this sabbatical is helping you. Master Qui-Gon, your health and happiness are important to me. I wish I had realized that instead of attacking you. I contributed to your problems instead of trying to help you solve them. Have you been able to find happiness and serenity? _

_I miss the times we used to talk. You were the voice of wisdom. Wisdom so deep I didn't always understand. You were so patient to explain to me. You never belittled me for not understanding. Even when I messed up in a big way, you still tried to find something positive to say…a lesson to make sure I understood or a way I could grow from the experience. I miss that. I even miss the times you disciplined me. It wasn't fun, but it showed you did care about me. Listen to me…I keep thinking of me. But it's really you I am concerned about, Master. I wonder how much all this has affected you and how you are dealing with it. I wonder how you are. I miss your company and your instruction. I miss you. I miss the things we did together. _A smile crept up on the apprentice's face. _I miss the look on Master Yoda's face when you dared to oppose the Jedi council. As tranquil as he always tried to be, the consternation screamed from every wrinkle in his face as you calmly informed him of your opinion and recommended course of action. That was fun! It was exciting to be part of that. To vicariously oppose the council with you. One of the things I so admired in you…that you would do what you felt was right despite the rules. _Then the smile fell from his face as he realized that was the very thing that had caused the schism in their relationship…Qui-Gon deciding to do what he thought was right, but this time the apprentice had openly opposed him. _But I still think he was wrong this time._

vvvvv

Qui-Gon was strolling slowly through a forest. Sunlight filtered through the tall and widely spaced trees, casting double shadows. It was an effect that took some getting used to having spent most of his time on planets with a single sun. As many times as he had walked the forest, it still seemed new to him each time. Always something he had not seen before…a new species of flower, an animal he hadn't noticed on an earlier amble. The twin suns caused interesting light angles that even made old sights look new. As much as he tried to avoid it, his thoughts on these walks always turned back to his apprentice.

_I wonder who his new master will be? I hope Master Yoda will be careful in selecting one for Obi-Wan. He is still insecure and lacking in self-confidence. A harsh master will crush him. It will require a balance of understanding and strictness to correct his rebellion without causing further damage to his self-esteem. Yoda is aware of that, of course. You have consulted with him about that in the past, remember. Surely he remembers. He will make sure Obi-Wan has a master who will not be hurtful to him. I hope his new master will appreciate how bright and able Obi-Wan is. He is a good apprentice and a wise one. His teacher should be one who is sensitive to this and can praise him enough to increase his confidence without making it sound hollow. _The Jedi paused as he thought back over past conversations with his apprentice. _Did I do that? Did I say the words to him before without really thinking about what I was telling him? Was he able to determine how sincere I was in my compliments…or did I let him down by just saying words and not meaning them? Did I do that to him? Is that part of what the problem is? _

_Obi-Wan really does have good insights into problems. I have relied on that in the past…and sometimes his level of understanding has even surprised me. I hope his master will see that in him. The apprentice is so insecure he takes even the mildest criticism to heart…and shrugs off every compliment. He needs a master who understands that…who understands it better than I did. I could have been easier on him. I knew how sensitive he was. Why didn't I take it a little easier on him? _

_Listen to you, Jinn! You're here describing the kind of master he needs and when you were his master you didn't do the very things you are listing! What is wrong with you? You knew what he was like. You knew it from the beginning. I was too permissive with Xanatos and I took my mistake out on Obi-Wan by being too strict on him! No wonder he's having the problems he is. Yes, it is best for me to get out of his training. I'm sure Master Yoda will take care in selecting one for him. _

Qui-Gon realized how tense he was so he took a couple of minutes to relax and deep breathe. He had to get that out of his mind. Obi-Wan was no longer his responsibility and he was certain Yoda would be mindful in his choice of a new master. This sabbatical was supposed to help him relax and refocus. _Obi-Wan will have a suitable master and I have to let it go. That is settled. It is done. Release him for his own good. For his own good. _

vvvvv

It had been a good day so far for Obi-Wan. He actually had arisen in a brighter mood. There was nothing to account for it, but he didn't question it. He just felt better. Maybe he was finally adjusting to his interim master. Whatever the reason he tried hard to hold onto the feeling. And it had carried over into his day. For the first time in several weeks he had surpassed all apprentices that he had faced in saber sparring. He was aware of the buzz that passed through the watching masters and padawans and he practically glowed with pride. Yoda had praised him highly also. It was a warm, secure feeling he took with him into the meditation room. The feeling grew and intensified as he sought out his connection with the Force and settled into a peaceful time of reflection and relaxation.

He felt he had truly turned a corner and was feeling good about it. Fellow trainees who had been keeping their distance from Obi-Wan because of his mood…and his obvious and persistent efforts to keep them at arm's length…were using this opportunity to try to bring him out of his shell. His closer acquaintances invited him to get together with them for their evening meal. Obi-Wan was surprised…and very happy to have been asked. He was running around his quarters now trying to get ready and out the door. The apprentice was late already. In his rush to leave he brushed against a shelf and heard a noise behind him. He turned to see what he had knocked down. A very familiar sight greeted him and he slowly bent to gather the fallen article into his hands. It was the stone that Qui-Gon had given him for his thirteenth birthday…just after he had taken him on as padawan. Obi-Wan gripped the precious rock in both hands, collapsed into a chair and cried his heart out.

vvvvv

Sitting under a tree near a rocky ledge, Qui-Gon looked out over a foamy river that hurried down a deep gorge beneath him. The rapids made a very relaxing sound that he had found a good accompaniment to meditating. It was a long walk and a difficult climb with few natural footholds. But it was worthwhile once he had settled down and began centering himself. During an aimless hike one day he had found this area and it had become a favorite site in spite of the hard journey. Just now he had finished a long and satisfying period of meditation and was enjoying the view and the surroundings.

_What do I do with myself now? Master Yoda keeps telling me that I could be on the council if I weren't so defiant and contradicting the code all the time. Perhaps it is time to settle down. I should be setting a better example for younger Jedi. Look what my defiance has done to Obi-Wan._ He sighed deeply at the pain that passed through his soul at the thought of failing the insecure young man._ I have failed him and it is time to give it up. I will take Master Yoda up on his offer. I will conform myself to the code and to the council. A seat on the council will at least give me more say so than anything else at the temple. Can I really give up the life I have known and loved so easily? Perhaps I could continue my duties in the field but without taking on a padawan. That might be best. Who are you kidding, old man? Look at you. Coming on sixty. You have lost your edge and that damnable pride of yours won't let you admit you are getting old. The same pride that has kept you in conflict with the council. But I don't feel old…just failed. I could do the work of a Jedi, just not a master. The day will come, however, when I will be too old to planet hop chasing criminals, especially criminals that want to take vengeance on me. The day will come when I will have to settle down. I haven't wanted to admit it, but the events of the last several months…and the incidents with Obi-Wan are making me see the truth. I don't like the idea of being a bureaucrat instead of a Jedi, but maybe it is for the best. Get used to it now while you still have a choice instead of waiting until there is no choice and it is foisted on you. There you go again…wanting your own way…wanting to decide for yourself instead of waiting until you have no choice. Maybe I will give it a try at least. While I still have time on my side maybe I will try. If I'm really not happy with it, I yet have a few years to go back into the field. Perhaps that's the way to ease into it. Maybe I will contact Yoda tomorrow and discuss it with him. I know he will try to persuade me to see it his way…but it's a decision I'm uncertain on and I need to talk to someone. He's the only one I feel comfortable talking it over with. _Sadness passed over him as he remembered the days when Obi-Wan was the only person he felt comfortable talking certain things over with. _Think of his good Jinn. Think of him and not yourself. _

vvvvv

Ruka burst into the room where Tylo sat studying over a datapad. He found that when the Klastarian was deep into his research he preferred not to be bothered. At such times the youth had taken to studying from the extensive library the Renalks had provided at the green blob's command. Confined and with little else to do, Tylo found he had learned more in teaching himself than he had ever learned in school.

"Hmm…reading?" Ruka seemed genuinely surprised…and he was. He was used to the defiant young teen who used every opportunity at his disposal to avoid school. So absorbed the Klastarian had been in setting up and organizing his lab and beginning his research, he'd had little time for Tylo and had not noticed the change taking place in him. He wasn't sure if he liked the thought of him adding to his knowledge. As long as he was just a smart aleck and not smart he was more malleable to Ruka. He made a mental note to get someone to keep an eye on Tylo to see how serious his studying was.

"I need you to run an errand for me," Ruka's tone was short and harried.

At once Tylo stood. "Yes, of course. What do you require from me?"

"You will accompany one of my men to a planet to pick up a…uh…parcel for me."

Tylo was shocked that Greenie was going to allow him off the planet. He had barely been able to go outside for a little exercise since they had been here on Garin. At once he was suspicious and it must have showed more than he intended for it to.

"Don't worry, my boy. This is a nice simple pick up—even one of your limited intellect can handle it. The reason you are going is only because I can spare no one else at the moment. You will merely be along to provide an extra helping hand as suits your abilities." He raised a large green hand and shook a finger at Tylo. "Don't get any ideas, however. Shar will be armed and you will not be. He has instructions not to hesitate to kill you if you so much as look at him wrong. I would advise you to cooperate and you will be brought back safely. Shar also must answer for himself if he does kill you. You do have some value and I don't appreciate things of value being wasted."_ You could be of great use to me if I could just win you over. I'm not sure I can. I don't trust you. I think this "new" attitude you have had about being the perfect little servant is a front. I may yet have to kill you…but I'd rather not. Your family's political connections could prove useful…especially if I have to bail out of this early._ "You will do nothing except what Shar tells you to do. I'm aware of your capabilities…but you have to relearn everything to my satisfaction. I'm not entirely sure that you can handle certain tactics…after all you were a school skipper. We must see to your re-education."

Tylo burned inside. Such remarks were common from the Klastarian. The youth knew he wasn't stupid, but that's how Ruka was treating him and he suffered in silence. It was bad enough to have been taken captive by the one he thought he would outsmart. To be treated like an idiot by him was almost more than Tylo could stand. But he knew there was little he could do about it. He was Ruka's prisoner as well as his errand boy. The teen knew he would just have to keep waiting…and waiting. His time would come…he just had to be patient.

vvvvv

"It's about time! I've been waiting! You were supposed to have been here long ago. Forget it, I don't want to hear any excuses. Let's just get going. This has been put off too long. It's time for my vengeance on that Jedi…that's all that's on my mind."

vvvvv

Obi-Wan was heading down one of the very crowded streets of Coruscant. He had no destination in mind and it wasn't a pleasure walk either. Meditation helped calm him but he was still having trouble staying focused. His self-doubts increased with time. Physical exertion was the only thing that kept his mind off his concerns. He worked hard during the training at the temple and was often exhausted afterward…still his mind wouldn't shut down. Working out after hours only brought invasive questions from other padawans and masters…or worse his own master. So he had sought exercise away from the temple and prying eyes. There was no quiet, private place to walk on the packed planet, so he took to the busy streets…dodging pedestrians and working his way through the crowds was plenty demanding. As he walked he recited the Jedi code or lessons learned that day…anything to keep his mind occupied and help him focus. "There is no passion; there is serenity. Serenity…serenity. There is serenity. Through the Force there is serenity…."

vvvvv

"You have done well, Tylo, my boy," Ruka stood up from his large dark wood desk and walked to the front. There he planted his large green mass on the edge. "Shar tells me you were well behaved and I can see the job was done correctly and on time. I'm impressed! Your lessons have been well learned. You've been a good boy. Maybe now I can trust you to go to the bathroom by yourself. Well done!" Ruka chuckled at the young man standing so stiffly before him on the multicolored Alderaanian carpet.

_Oh, you think you are so clever! You go ahead and play your games. You think you can break me. I'll let you think so…but I won't give in. The more you taunt me, the more patient I will act. I will _not_ give in to you. I will not! You have me now but you won't always have me. I'm waiting on you to make your mistake…and you will…you will._ Tylo clasped his fists behind his back and squeezed hard trying to control the rising anger in him. All Ruka ever said to him now were insults. Total disregard for any intelligence or dignity the boy had left. _I'm not as dumb as you think. I know what you're up to…and it won't work. You're trying to teach me I'm stupid. But my studies show me how smart I really am. Smart enough to wait._ So Tylo stood and stared at the large green face with those gleaming golden eyes and said nothing…not a word.

Ruka stood and paced the large office…decorated to his exquisite tastes, of course. He paused to rub a little dust away from a green stone carving that shone from the bright sun beaming through the window. _Hmm…he controls himself well. He doesn't have the emotional outbursts he used to. That bears watching! I can't read him as easily. I don't like it. At least when he reacted I knew what was on his mind. Maybe my attacks are too overt. Maybe I should be more subtle. He is clever…he may realize what I'm up to. _The Klastarian stopped in front of the large window and considered. "I won't be working in the lab today, Tylo. I have other business to attend to, so I won't be needing you. Why don't you just take today off and go read. I know how much you enjoy it. I'll look in on you later."

The green furry blob flowed to the thick wooden door and swung its mass open with ease. He disappeared down the hallway. Tylo wasn't sure what to make of this. It wasn't the first time he'd been dismissed from his clean up work, but usually Ruka didn't inform him of it in advance. The youth usually had to go to the lab and wait until someone eventually came and told him he was excused. He was suspicious. However, there was nothing to be done about it…except note it. He left the office and headed for the study, suddenly feeling happy when he realized he would have a whole day to himself.

vvvvv

The dark figure was hidden in the gloom of the alleyway. He was certain he was unnoticed by the rush of people. Glancing at the chrono on his wrist he smiled a grim smile. He had timed this for several days now and the object of his attention should be along very soon now. _Patience. You've waited this long. It will only be a couple more minutes now._ He relaxed against the wall and just watched. The thought of what he was up to brought him great pleasure. _Wait! Is that him? Yes! It is! Finally…finally…vengeance is mine!_ He watched as the figure drew closer to his hiding place. Just as the person started to pass the alleyway, the dark figure called out. "Help!"

Obi-Wan Kenobi was out for his nightly walk. A call of help was enough to make any Jedi stop in his tracks. He looked to see where the sound had come from. There it was again. He peered into the dark niche but could see nothing because of the blackness. The call came again. The hairs stood up on the back of the padawan's neck. He put his hand on the hilt of his light saber and cautiously started down the alleyway.

Unseen by him, the dark figure backed up, drawing the apprentice further down the alleyway…completely into the dark, out of the light. _That's right, come on my little padawan. Come to me…come to me. You're mine now._ As the pursuer was finally backed up to a wall, he relaxed against it and produced a pocket lamp that he shone on his own face. He wanted the Jedi to know who would be exacting revenge on him.

"Bruck!" Obi-Wan gasped.

"So glad you remember an old friend, Oafy-Wan. I'm touched. I thought maybe after that little incident at the colony that you might have forgotten me." He laughed roughly.

"How could I forget after searching so long for you? How did you get here?"

"Well, it is a long story, but if you've got the time…." _Keep him talking. Keep him occupied._ "You know…good things come to him who waits. And I've been waiting a long time…a long time. It's just too bad that your great master isn't here too. It'd be easier to get you both at once. But that's a minor inconvenience. He can wait. It's mainly you I'm interested in."

"Surely you don't think you can hurt Master Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan couldn't resist a little jab at his former tormentor. "If those light saber skills you demonstrated at our last meeting are any indication…there's not a Jedi in the galaxy who is in danger."

Bruck was infuriated at the remark. But he was able to keep his mind on what he was here for. So he forced himself to be calm. "Don't you worry your little head about it. I'll take care of him…that's all you need to know. But first, I have to take care of my old friend, Oafy-Wan."

The apprentice heard a quiet sound behind him. Before he could turn around light exploded in his head and then all went dark.

"What took you so long," Bruck snarled. "I couldn't keep him occupied all night."

"Did you want us to be quiet or fast? If he had heard us at all, there's no way we could have got him. Now let's get outta here."

"Wait," Bruck retorted. He leaned over the unconscious apprentice for a few seconds. Then standing he commanded. "Wait here with him, there's something I have to do before we leave."

vvvvv

"We have him and we are already in hyperspace on our way back."

"Excellent," Ruka hummed. "It shouldn't take more than a day for you to get here. Good…good. Shar, you have done well." He closed the communication

Shar leaned back in the seat and stole a glance at Bruck. "You're lucky that Ruka has decided to let you work for him. He pays well."

"I'm lucky?" Bruck chuckled. "He's lucky to have stumbled across me. Who else could have suckered that Jedi like I did? I knew when he saw me he'd forget everything else. We have a long ugly relationship. No matter what the Jedi claim, I don't believe that he'd pass up a chance to get revenge on me. No, Ruka is the lucky one."

Shar just grinned at the man's impudence. "Whatever you want to think. The job's done. That's all that matters. So we just sit back for the ride."

"What does Ruka want the Jedi for anyway?" Bruck was very curious.

"Believe me," Shar chuckled, "You don't want to know!"

"I do want to know. I want my revenge on that little interloper. He ruined my life. I should be in his position now. Qui-Gon should have been my master. Oafy-Wan should be in the agricorps now."

"Well, don't worry about it. Ruka has something big planned. He's keeping the details to himself for now. But you'll see the Jedi suffer, I promise you," Shar's laugh took on menacing tones.

vvvvv

Master Qui-Gon was coming back in the late afternoon from one of his long and strenuous walks. A servant at the hostel where he had been boarding while on sabbatical rushed out to meet him. "Master Jinn, glad you are back. You have received a message. A man by the name of Yawel has been trying to contact you."

_Master Yawel? What could he possibly want?_ "Thank you. I will call him." The Jedi hurried to his room and activated his comm link to place the transmission.

"Yawel, this is Qui-Gon. You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, first I want to apologize."

Qui-Gon's brow wrinkled in confusion. "Apologize? For what?"

"I'm sorry that your sabbatical is being interrupted. I didn't know that this was on his mind or I certainly would have kept a closer eye on him."

"Wait. What are you talking about? Who are you talking about?"

"Obi-Wan. He's there…isn't he?"

"No, he isn't. Why do you think he would be? What's going on?" Qui-Gon could feel his heart race increase as his imagination ran wild.

"Well, he's been missing for about a day and half now. We can't locate him here…so we assumed he had come to Burene."

Qui-Gon was still confused. "Why would he come here?"

Yawel now understood the precarious position he was in. "Well, after all he defied the council before to come and rescue you when you were Behor's captive."

Guilt stabbed through Qui-Gon with those words.

And Yawel had more. "And…it's just that…well, we thought he wanted to talk to you. I mean, he…was feeling very guilty over your leaving."

"Guilty? Why?"

_You really don't get it do you?_ "Well, he really wouldn't talk about it. But from what little Yoda and a couple of his friends were able to get out of him…and some reading between the lines, he blames himself for your going away."

"What? You're kidding. He blames himself?"

"He thinks his rebellion against you is what drove you away from him…but you didn't have the heart to tell him. So he thinks that this is a way to get him used to a new master so you can dump him."

Qui-Gon was shocked to the core by the words. He never imagined that Obi-Wan would blame himself. _I was trying to give him some space and another chance because I thought I'd made a mistake on his training…and he thinks that…._

"Qui-Gon, are you still there?"

"Yes. You say you can't find him?"

"No and he doesn't answer his comm link. He's had plenty of time to get to Burene. Are you sure he isn't there?"

"I've had no contact from him but I will check to make sure. Keep me up to date will you? What are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure. I hadn't thought that far, I was so sure he was coming there."

"Let me know what you find out." Qui-Gon shut off his comm link and hurried to the door.

vvvvv

"What's that?" Bruck asked as an alarm went off in the cockpit.

"Just a minute," Shar jumped to check it out. "There's a problem with the hyperdrive. It's overheating. We're going to have to return to normal space." His hands played across the instrument panel as he made ready to cut the hyperdrive and slow the ship. The star lines narrowed to points and the engines whined as they wound down.

"Is the sub-light drive still OK?" Bruck inquired.

"Seems to be. We're going to have to land somewhere and fix the hyperdrive." Shar consulted the navcomp to determine his location and what planets were nearby. "We're in luck. There's a planet nearby. Hmm…not so lucky. Very sparsely populated, agrarian. They may not have parts we might need for repairs."

"Great! Do we have any choice?"

Another red light went off on the instrument panel while a klaxon deafened the pair. Shar silenced it while he looked over the controls. "Now we don't. Whatever the problem is, it's not specific to the hyperdrive. It's generic to the engine system. The sub-light engines are rising in temperature. We'll have to land on the closest planet now. I hope we can get there before the engines overheat."

vvvvv

Qui-Gon had checked with spaceports across Burene and Obi-Wan had not landed at any of them. He was not on the planet. Qui-Gon tried to calm himself. He reached out to the Force for the peace he needed to settle himself so he could think. Unthinkingly he tried to call to Obi-Wan and remembered that he had begun loosening the link between them. All he could sense was a presence in the Force. He knew the padawan was alive. But that was all…he had no contact because he had no link. The Jedi cursed himself. _Obi-Wan, why do you think this is your fault? You have been such a good apprentice. It's my fault, not yours that you have turned out this way. You are wise and willing to learn. It was my example that you learned from. I have failed you. Where are you? What are you doing? If you haven't come here looking for me…where are you? He wouldn't go off on his own to try to prove himself…would he? No! He wouldn't go after Ruka to try to prove himself to me! Oh, Obi-Wan don't be rash. Think! Where do I go to look for him? I have no idea. I will return to the temple immediately. I can't stay here and do nothing._

vvvvv

"I don't know if we're going to make it," Shar announced grimly.

"You can't slow us down anymore? We'd drop faster, but I'd rather hit at a slower speed." Bruck retorted.

"I'm trying…but the engine temp is almost redlined. I can't keep firing the braking thrusters if we redline. I'll have to cut power or the engine will melt from the temp."

"Have you made an emergency landing in one of these things before?"

"Not in this class ship. If you have any kind of belief, I'd start praying now." Shar flipped a switch and made a call to the back passenger area to inform the two occupants of the situation and to tell them to strap in.

Bruck's hands gripped the arms of the chair. If this guy was a good pilot they might have a chance. He could still pull it out. They seemed to have slowed quite a bit. But they were still traveling fast enough that he could hear the scream of air against the body of the ship. Maybe it was just as well to go ahead and die. His life was so miserable…what would he be losing? He tried not to think the worst. They were so close now…surely they could make it…yeah, sure they could.

Shar turned on the communications device and tried to get out a distress message while he alternated between watching the temperature gauge and looking out the window at the approaching planet. "To any listening post, this is Arigua class ship RK470. We are making an emergency landing on planet Tiro VI. Repeat…emergency landing on planet Tiro VI. Request any available ship in the area for assistance." He set Bruck to resending that message while he turned his attention back to the disabled craft. The lower he got the better he felt. But that gauge was awful close to that red mark. Out of his window he could see smoke pouring out of the engines, a testimony as to how hot they were running. He couldn't wait much longer…just a few more seconds. They were so close…so close. He began scanning the ground for a large open area to set down in. Hopefully one with not many trees…and no big rocks. He was already thinking of emergency landing procedures. "Better strap yourself in securely in case we have to ditch," he said tersely to Bruck. There was a place that was open…not as much room as he'd like but he could no longer afford to be picky. He turned toward it…and then the alarm sounded. Shar cut power to the engines. Now he'd have to guide the thing in while it dropped like a rock. If he could just maintain some control and land on the belly…but this thing wasn't designed to travel in an atmosphere and without power. He fought the controls. The ship was bucking and rocking. The pair were pulled against their restraints and then pushed backwards into their seats. The craft had little aerodynamic control since it was designed for flying in the vacuum of space. His hands were sweating which didn't help his grip on the controls. As he forced the craft to do maneuvers it wasn't meant to do, the instruments kept sounding alarms. Lights flashed in protest. Smoke curled out of the control panel as instruments strained to control things they hadn't been planned to control.

"Don't go in nose down! You'll flip us over if the nose digs in first," Bruck cried.

"I don't have much choice. I have no power to hold it up," Shar yelled over the alarms and screech of protesting metal fighting the heavy air.

"Use your control surfaces to get the nose up! Hurry before we dig in!" He watched the land speed by beneath them and wondered if they had slowed enough to land in one piece.

Sweat ran into Shar's eyes as he fought the controls to try to follow Bruck's command. He couldn't let go to wipe it away and it was blurring his vision and burning his eyes.

The ship hit the ground, luckily mostly on its belly. It skidded for a distance and began turning sideways. Then it flipped on its side and skidded to a halt.

"You OK?" Shar wheezed.

"Yeah," Bruck almost laughed in relief. He'd wasn't sure they were going to make it and he was hardly even scratched.

"We were lucky. It could have been much worse. If we hadn't lost as much speed as we did we probably would have cracked up on impact." Shar hit the comm button. "Hack, you two OK back there?"

"Yeah, we're OK. What should I do?"

"Just stay put for now. Keep your eyes on that Jedi. This isn't over yet. He might try to use the confusion to look for a chance to escape. Watch him."

"Now what?" Bruck asked.

"This planet has very little population on it and I don't know where any of it is located. Our best bet is to stay with the ship and wait for a response to our distress call."

"Are you sure someone heard it?"

"It's a good bet. I picked a standard frequency. Any ship or radio that was tuned to that frequency probably picked it up. It might take a couple of days or so…but I'm sure someone will come. We have some supplies and the ship is intact enough to shelter us. We just sit and wait."

vvvvv

And Shar was right. There were at least two radios that picked up the call.

Ruka was deep into a procedure in his lab, with Tylo close by for safekeeping. As he worked he hummily chuckled to himself. His pet project seemed to be working out so far…but he had yet to test it. It was still theory. However, as soon as Shar and Bruck got that Jedi here…well, Ruka was confident that it would work just as he had foreseen. He was enjoying the visions of his success when the door burst open and one of the Klastarian's assistants charged in, causing Ruka to drop the container he was observing.

The crash of glass was matched by the crash of Ruka's calm, "Fool! Look what you made me do! Two days labor wasted! Tylo—clean it up immediately. Now, you…you better have an exceptionally good reason for this interruption!"

"I'm very sorry, sir…but this _is_ important!" He produced a datatablet and read off the distress call that had been transcribed by the crew of the Renalks that constantly scanned communications channels for any advance warning of security officials who might be coming their way.

The green blob creature grabbed the tablet and read it for himself, "Damn! Get a ship going at once! We've got to get to that planet and get that Jedi! Hurry!"

"Yes sir!" The blue being scurried out, glad to be away from the raving Ruka.

vvvvv

"Hey, did you hear that?" the tall thin man cried to his furry companion who growled out a reply that his only friend in the room could translate. The others in the room looked up from their radios. The small shack was crowded with people and equipment as the local radio club had gathered for their monthly meeting.

"Hey, what is it you two?" another person spoke up.

The Wookie began growling again, such was his agitation.

"Hey, shut him up so I can hear you!"

"It's OK, Thelo. I'll tell him. We were scanning the dial, listening in on routine ships' communications and we picked up a distress call. A ship making an emergency landing and asking for help."

"Really? Wow, what should we do?"

"It's in the Republic. Let's forward this to Coruscant and let them handle it."

vvvvv

Qui-Gon was glad that he had chosen a planet that was not far from Coruscant. His travel time back was short and in his agitation he didn't know if he could have taken it if it had been further away. He landed in the docking bay at the temple and was met by a member of the docking bay crew. "Master Qui-Gon, Yoda has asked that you go directly to the council meeting chambers."

"Thank you."

As the Jedi master strode to the middle of the council chambers a quiet mumble traveled around the room.

"You sent for me, my Master?"

His response was greeted by total silence. He looked at Yoda. What was that look? Concern? Compassion? Sadness? Glancing at the other council members he saw that same cryptic expression. Reaching out to the Force he tried to sense what was behind those masks. Qui-Gon's throat went dry. "What is it? Tell me," he implored.

"Sit you down," Yoda replied.

"Please, just tell me."

Mace Windu went forward, pulled the Jedi to his chair and pushed him into it. Qui-Gon's concern was accelerating by the second…and so was his anger that they wouldn't tell him what was wrong. Yoda stepped in front of him and gently laid something in the Jedi master's large hands.

The room began to spin as Qui-Gon looked down at the object lying there.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
